Gabriella Claus
by wildcats2016
Summary: "I hate Christmas." "Don't say that." "Why?" "because it's the season of miracles.." "I'm not convinced.." "look up, may be that will convince you." he smirked, her hands going on either side of his face, she pecked his lips gently and pulled away. I adopted this story from ElenaBolton20
1. Prologue

**Gabriella Claus- prologue**

Christmas music played, and voices sang along as each one carried to the sky and over the snow fallen hills. Reindeer, yes reindeer, hoofed at the ground and baby comet was watching Dasher, his older brother take flying trials for the big season. He wanted to fly so bad, but no he was too young. He huffed, and turned around, his hooves clacking on the crunching snow as he walked about the village and stood amongst the elves. "Comet!" his head turned at the voice, seeing the brunette who was wearing a red coat with green faux fur on the hood. Her cheeks were sparkling and also flushed like her nose from the cold.

It was 35 degrees, and it was also considered a warm day up here on the polar north. Comet snuffled, fog coming out of his nose. He loved Gabriella Claus. "Hey boy...you know you're supposed to be with your mama right now, you know that..." Comet shook his head and back away as if she had put a ridiculous hat on his head, Gabriella giggled, and patted his head gently. "I understand about that... you don't like the constrictions to huh? Well," she smiled, "let's go...Jason and Kelsi are having a snow ball fight in the woods and papa is only checking the list...we can have some fun." Comet smiled, and trudged off after Gabriella, she was the daughter of the head elf and she was ...mischeivous.

..::~~*_*~~::..

He sighed, scratched his bearded chin. His droll little chin scrunching like a rabbit as it ate its evening carrot. THe naughty and nice list was...shameful this year. More so than the last 350 years Nicholas has done his job. He's never felt more stressed, this year was by far the worst. He huffed, tossing the list on his desk, and laying his head in his hands. The fire in the hearth burning bright and glowing warmly. His wife, Sophia Montez (she refused to take his last name, because of the days when she went to the town they wouldn't question her about it), came in with a plate of steaming Christmas cookies.

"Something the matter?" she asked, setting the plate down upon his desk and rubbing his thickset shoulders soothingly. Nick sighed, and patted his wife's hands gently, looking into her dark chocolate eyes. His lips twitched and twinged and he rubbed his chin again as he eyeballed the list once more. "The naughty list..." he said, "just look at it..."

Sophia's mouth fell agape when she peeked, she's never seen so many names on the list before. The nice list was always the list that people strived to be on, but really the naughty list was always a maximum of five to ten names, now? It had to have about twenty. "Oh honey," she tsk'd, "I'm sorry...maybe it'll be better next year." Nicholas sighed frustratedly and stood away from the desk,

"It's getting more and more difficult," he hushed, staring out the window and the horizon of white snowcapped moutains. "Children...are not believing as they should be." Sophia sighed, walking over to her husband who was more distraught than ever.

"It's not just you...business for the toothfairy isn't so hot either.." Nick laughed, and turned to his wife and rubbed her nose with an eskimo kiss.

"I love you..."

"hmm you too darling, now, these cookies are for you and I got to make some for the elves."

..::~~*_*~~::..

"Hey!" Kelsi, a cinnamon haired elf with an odd passion for writing music instead of making toys, yelled as a snowball hit her back. Gabriella giggled and hid behind a rock, Comet (the baby reindeer) had ducked behind the same rock. "That wasn't fair!" Kelsi made a snow ball and looked around seeing Jason's raven coloured hair sticking out like a sore thumb against the white of the snow. She hit her target. "Yes! Direct hit!"

Jason jumped from behind his hiding spot and ran at her, engulfing in a hug that would make a bear dizzy. She screamed in joyous delight, but demanded to be put down. Gabriella giggled and stood from hers and Comet's hiding spot as well. She knew Kelsi and him had a thing for each other, she loved her friends and being...well who she was. She wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Ugh. The sights of fake snow everywhere, and the sounds of caroling...it was all just a bunch of noise to Troy's ears. Useless noise, he slouched on the couch in his families living room, messing with his Ipod. His earphones plugged into his ears as he didn't want to listen to the Christmas music his aunt and cousins played nonstop till the end of Christmas. And the fact that his cousin Jezebel couldn't sing worth a damn.

He hated Christmas, he always has since he was...well, he forgot when he started hating it, but he knew that he always has. He was the town scrooge and grinch rolled into one black hearted human being. He didn't want to change and he believed that nothing could change him...nothing.

At all, right?


	2. Yell Scream?

**Chapter 1 Yell? Scream?**

Gabriella and Comet walks over to Kelsi and Jason, as Jason puts Kelsi back on her feet. "I need to tell you something" Gabriella whispers looking around to make sure no one can overhear.

"What?" Jason whispers in return. They all sit down in the snow. "I looked at the naughty and nice list before coming out here with Comet. I found a full family, not believing. There is a lot more than last year on the naughty list. It's not good. But I have an idea to help dad, and it includes you two and Comet. What if we went to their home town, befriend them and get them into the Christmas spirit? But don't tell anyone here where we are going. It could be like an undercover mission" Gabriella smirks. Jason and Kelsi looks at each other and slowly smiles.

"So Miss Gabriella Montez-Claus has a mission side of her..." Jason chuckles, "who knew"

"So that's a yes?" Gabriella asks as she rolls her eyes.

"Of course. We can't leave our best friend and miss out on an adventure" Kelsi giggles.

Gabriella smiled, standing up from the snow and brushing off her red velvet pants. She helped up her friends and whistled for Comet to follow them, the baby reindeer trudged through the snow as Gabriella and her two elf friends made their way to the sleigh shack. Of course, seeing as it was close to Christmas, security for the sleigh was tight...okay so two elves (Jason and Kelsi) accidentally forgot to lock the shack last year and some forest creatures got in and made the back of the sleigh into their...reproduction spot. Geez.

Gabriella cleared her throat, the two elves keeping watch looked at her, "Hey guys...Santa said that theres cookies waiting in the break room." the two elves looked at each other, giving one another happy, gleeful grins and in their rush dropped a flash light as they rushed to the break room. Ah, cookies, an elf's drug. Gabriella chuckled, turning around and motioning for Kelsi and Jason and Comet to follow.

"I'm not sure we should be in here Gabi..." Kelsi said her voice a soft whisper. Gabriella rolled her eyes; moving a curl from her face. She shined a flash light and pointed it in the direction of her father's red sleigh. She wanted to drive it; her father kept forgetting to teach her, what's wrong with teaching yourself? Absolutely nothing, Gabriella thought with a smirk.

"Come on" Gabriella leads Kelsi, Jason and Comet to the sleigh and hooks Comet up to it as Jason and Kelsi climbs in, "ok. Go Comet" Comet begins to run as Jason and Kelsi gets flung into the back where the presents go, and Gabriella jumps on and sits down. Gabriella grabs the reins as Comet begins to fly into the night sky.

"Gabs!" Kelsi screamed over the roar of the wind whizzing passed her, Jason was busy trying not to look down. Gabriella was laughing hard, she was enjoying this. "Gabs!" she turned her head, "what?"

"This is a bad idea-ahhh!" the sleigh stooped down, Kelsi and Jason hit the back of the sleigh. Sometimes they really hated their friend and her reckless decisions.

..::~~*_*~~::..

Troy Bolton walks up to his room, thinking about what school is going to be like the next day. He also is thinking about why he has a feeling like something weird is going to happen. Troy crawls into his bed and looks at the picture next to his bed. It's a picture of his sitting on Santa's lap at the age of 4. Next to Santa, holding a candy cane is a young brunette around the same age, smiling into the camera. Behind the girl is Mrs. Claus. The girl is wearing a red and white dress with a Santa hat on her head with red and white boots.

Troy smiles softly looking at only the girl. "I wonder what you look like now" Troy whispers, closes his eyes and falls asleep dreaming of that girl.

Yeah, there was a time when Troy liked Christmas. Loved it even. But, there was...that one year that his opinion of it changed. He stopped writing to Santa...leaving cookies? Yeah, waste of time. He just...didn't get into Christmas anymore. And then his little sister Suzie, he didn't mean to but last year...he was mad and she was bugging him, he didn't mean to tell her that there was no Santa, that there was no point in writing him a dumb letter.

But...still, he felt like something was going to happen. Even as he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

..::~~*_*~~::..

Kelsi and Jason sit up and climb into the front sitting on both sides to their best friend. "Oh, there you two are. I thought you guys fell out" Gabriella jokes with a grin on her face.

"Ya, ya, ya" Jason and Kelsi mutters.

"Did you two rehearse that?"

"No" they answer together.

"Uhh-huh" Gabriella focused on the sky, the clouds zooming past, and being as this was Comet's first time flying; he wasn't doing bad at all.

"Where are we going?" Kelsi asks looking at the stars.

"Albuquerque, New Mexico"

"Who is it that we are to help?" Jason asks.

"Jack, Lucy and Troy Bolton" Gabriella answered, then she thought for a minute, "oh and Suzie..she's 5, 6 next month." Kelsi 'awed' she loved kids. Jason loved cookies; and thus hoped that there were Christmas cookies at the house.

"Since it's the middle of November, how are we going to do this?"

"That part I do not know" Gabriella bites her lip, "you two are going to come up with that plan"

Kelsi rolls her eyes and climbs into the back with Jason following. The two of them begins to talk about the plan as Gabriella tries to figure out how to steer the sleigh without Comet, Kelsi or Jason knowing, she doesn't know how.

Gabriella tries to steer the sleigh to the right at 5 in the morning. But something went wrong. She pulled the reins tight, feeling Comet speeding up as they dropped altitude. "Whoa...Comet...slow down.." she called, the baby reindeer kicked his hooves to attempt to slow up, but it seemed inevitable. Jason crawled up, "Gabs, do you know how to drive this thing?" he yelled in her ear,

"I'm not deaf Jason! And kind of...not really."

"WHAT?" Kelsi and Jason yelled at the same time, seriously did they rehearse that? Gabriella pulled the reins tight, "Comet slow down! Comet!" The wind rushed passed them and then the sleigh hit a few tree tops. Too low.

"Kelsi what do we do?" Gabriella yelled,

Kelsi had a panicked expression on her face, "I don't know! I'm not the one who goes with Santa on his runs!" she turned to Jason, "What do we do?"

Jason shrugged, "yell? Scream?" A good idea.

The sleigh flips over causing Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason to fall out."AHHHHHH!" the three of them scream as they grab each other's hands. They all land on a trampoline in the backyard in Albuquerque. As for Comet, his flying starts to end and he can't keep up with the sleigh. He crash lands behind a pink house in a swimming pool.

..::~~*_*~~::..

Troy stirred, the loud noise coming from the backyard disturbing his sleep. He groaned as he turned over and pulled the covers over his head. Soon, he was back to sleeping soundly and the whispered grumblings of blame were mute to him.

..::~~*_*~~::..

Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason sits up on the trampoline and glare at one another.

"What did you do?" Jason shouts. Gabriella dives toward him and covers his mouth.

"Quiet. People are sleeping you stupid baboon" Gabriella and Jason beings to argue until Kelsi steps in.

"Guys!" Kelsi whispers shout. Gabriella immediately stops and rubs her head and wipes snow off her red velvet pants and white sweater. Her icicle necklace shining under the gleam of the dim light of the rising sun.

"Jase… Kels… you guys okay?" Gabriella asks thinking of what just happened.

Jason and Kelsi shakes snow off and look around them at the backyard, "We're fine… but Santa's not going to be happy, especially since Comet ran off… where is he?"

"What? Comet's missing! I'm so dead!" Gabriella groans.


	3. We Got Bigger Problems

**Chapter 2 We Got Bigger Problems**

No matter where we come from, we can be ourselves and still be on-

_Sharpay Evans hit the snooze button on the alarm clock that sat by her head, her blonde locks never leaving the fluffy pink pillow. She groaned into her pillow, she hated mornings; especially Monday mornings. "Sharpay!" her brother Ryan yells while pounding on the door, she rolls over and pulled the pink leopard sleeping mask onto her forehead._

"WHAT?" she yelled, Ryan pounding on the door was not what she counted on to happen; he usually let her sleep and arrive at the mall whenever, since today was a teacher work day at school. "There's no school today!" Ryan sighed through the door,

"well if you don't want to see what's in the pool-" Sharpay almost jumped from the bed, forgetting her slippers and her silk bathrobe as she tossed open the door.

"What is in my pool?" she asked through narrowed eyes, _if looks could kill, _Ryan thought.

"You should see yourself, your lucky mom and dad left without noticing it." Sharpay pinched her lips together fighting the urge to scream, as she pushed Ryan aside and ran down to the back yard where her jacuzzi/hot tub/swimming pool was. Everything seemed normal...

That is until she looked inside the thing. "AH!" she screamed, "what is that thing!" Ryan came up to her, peeking inside,

"a deer?" he answered in the form of a question, Sharpay scoffed sarcastically, "looks more like a rat with two sticks in its head." Ryan rolled his eyes, Sharpay had her cellphone suddenly in her hand, she was ready to dial when she looked at what the ...'rat with two sticks in its head' had around its neck. She smiled as her eyes glittered,

"Ryan...look it has a diamond! Around it's neck!" she made a move to grab the animal from the pool but Ryan stopped her,

"Sis, its' not ours...and the deer isn't ours."

She pretended to have sympathy, "so we're gonna let the damn thing drown? That's a diamond Ryan!" her twin sighed, raising his hands in surrender, and backing up.

"Fine, who am I to stop you...but what are you going to when you see it's too small for you?" Sharpay scoffed,

"Diamonds are my best friend Ry, of course it'll fit." Ryan nodded with an upside down smile on his face 'uh huh...right' he was saying without words. Sharpay had put her feet in the water and her hand was out stretched,"come on"-she cooed-"come on you filthy animal-AH!" she slipped into the pool, splashing the water every where.

The deer seemed to...laugh? The creature was laughing? Ryan was laughing too.

"Shut up!" Sharpay screamed, pulling herself onto the platform of the stairs, "Ry, get that thing out of the pool and then get its necklace...I want it."

Merry Christmas from the rich and annoying.

..::~~*_*~~::..

"Okay, okay...let's not panic." Kelsi said, pacing back and forth, Gabriella was currently sitting on the edge of the trampoline; the sun was up and the house of the Bolton family seemed...too quiet. Jason was pacing alongside Kelsi,

"panic...panic...I'm PANICKING!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, jumping from the trampoline, and looking down at her north pole clothes, then at Kelsi's and Jason's elf garb. Yikes,

"Guys-"

"When Santa finds out we took his sleigh we are so dead!"

"Guys-"

"He'll cut our share of milk and cookies! We Won't get any!"

"Guys-"

"Why'd we have to come-"

"GUYS!" the two elves turned to their friend; who was twirling her hair around her finger. She tapped her foot impatiently, "we have bigger problems to worry about, A) finding comet B) getting the Bolton family onto the nice list and C) making sure to get the sleigh fixed and back home before the 24th." the two elves nodded at the same time, Gabriella rolled her eyes again. "Seriously, do you two rehearse in the bathroom? Stop being...clones, it's creepy."

Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!

_"PUPPY!" Kelsi yelled, turning fully at the big, brown chocolate lab that was running toward them, "HUG!" the dog jumped; knocking her to the ground, licking her face. Dog's can sense threats, Kelsi is never a threat unless you get her mad. Really mad. Gabriella giggled, pulling Kelsi up from the ground and pushing the dog off of her. Her icicle crystal glowed, soon enough the dog was talking like it was human._

"You don't look like you're from around here? What's your name? I'm Honey! I belong to Troy Bolton!"

_Sometimes Christmas magic is harder to control then what people see in movies. Jason laughed, rubbing Honey behind the ears, she started thumping her feet on the ground. Like the rabbit from Bambi._

Thumper.

"So...Honey, Troy's your owner?" Honey nodded, and barked. Damn it, the Christmas magic wore off. Damn crystal.

Turning quickly, and in a blur of brown fur, Honey ran to the back porch barking-the three elves shyly made their way to the porch, but stood on the ground just five feet away. A middle aged woman with Irish red hair and a cheery disposition came out with the dog roughly 20 minutes later.

"Oh hello...who are you?" She sounded like a sugar commercial. Gabriella smiled,

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Cla-ah...Montez. Gabriella Montez." She used her mother's maiden name. The lady smiled warmly, nodding towards Jason and Kelsi. "This is Jason and Kelsi-call her Kels, oh and if they ever talk at the same time just grin and bear it...they respond well to threats." the two scowled at their friend.

"Well, I'm Genevieve, uh...I was just getting ready to make chocolate chip pancakes-" Jason and Kelsi squealed in delight, running up the porch and in to the kitchen. Gabriella sighed, covering her face with her hand in embarrassment. Genevieve laughed,

"would you like to come in too? My son should be up soon...it's Monday."

Gabriella smiled, "so he has school?" Genevieve shook her head,

"Teacher break...but he still has work to do." Gabriella nodded, her hand instinctively going to her icicle necklace around her neck; making sure its there.

..::~~*_*~~::..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" yelled Santa. The elves that were guarding the sleigh-the ones that told him that the sleigh was missing along with Gabriella and two other elves and a reindeer-backed away. Sure, Santa is all fat and jolly when Christmas comes around but in the middle of November? That's when the stress really takes its toll on the guy.

"Sir?" a guard elf stammered, "I-I...I know where she's going...her icicle necklace left a trace of magic use a few minutes ago." Santa felt his rosy cheeks grow even more rosy-almost purple.

"Then show me... my wife works that area of the workshop, does she know?" Elves nodded. Santa clenched his fists, "show me...and is there a secondary sleigh we can use?"

"Uh...no sir," an elf said,

"then what about Dasher?" the same elf shook his head, "is there any reindeer I can use?"

"Uh...well there is Clumsy." Uh oh. Santa narrowed his eyes, "Isn't he still learning to fly?"

"He's better than nothing sir."

"Good point."


	4. From North Of Here

**Chapter 3 From North Of Here**

"So, what is it exactly?" Sharpay asked, crossing her arms over chest as she watched her twin carry Comet into the house. Ryan huffed, "It's a deer...hello. Antlers." The blond rolled her eyes.

"I know he's a deer Ry, I'm talking about that diamond around it's throat...hello! It's huge!" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't we return him to his owners?" Sharpay looked at him incredulously, raising her eyebrows, "what?" she scoffed, wrapping her manicured fingers around the diamond that hung from his collar. "Ryan, please.." she said sweetly.

He scoffed, he always saw through his sisters fake sweetness, "Okay what is running through that head of yours?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes with a sly smile on her lips, "who do you think is missing a deer? In Albuquerque?" Her brother shrugged,

"I don't know, but we got to get dressed-school starts in a few minutes." She scoffed, tugging the diamond hard until it came off the collar. Comet-however, they didn't know his name-started wailing. Sharpay covered her ears, "Ryan, put that thing in the damn shed! God!"

"Yes Shar," Ryan said, turning around and picking up Comet like he was a small dog. "She's nicer once you know her..." he whispered in the reindeer's ear; Comet still struggled, wanting to get back the diamond that was in Sharpay's hand.

"You'll be safe here," Ryan said, setting Comet on the floor of the shed. "I'll see if you belong to anyone at the fairgrounds after school..." Comet shook his head, making a bolt for the door, but Ryan blocked his way. "Ah, no...sorry, I'll be back." with that, the blond shut the door and walked to the mansion; to get ready for school that day.

Also, Sharpay might drag him Christmas shopping-even if it was the middle November.

\.

"So," Genevieve Bolton asked, sipping her peppermint coffee. Staring at the three elves across from her, Gabriella couldn't stop fidgeting with that necklace. "Where are you from?" All three of their eyes widened.

"Oh," said the brunette male-Gabriella said his name was Jason. "We're from the north p-" Kelsi jumped and wrapped her hands around his mouth; her face flushed.

"Uh, he means that we're from...no-north of here!" Gabriella wanted to do a face palm, she just knew her friends sucked at lying. Genevieve didn't seem convinced but she nodded anyway, sipping her coffee again.

"And how did you come across to being in my backyard?" Gabriella bit her lip; she knew Jason and Kelsi were staring at her now. She wrapped her hand tightly around her icicle crystal, "Uh..." she started, for once not knowing what to say, Genevieve looked at the colourful characters before her.

"unless you'd rather not talk about it?" she assumed by question. Gabriella nearly let out a sigh, she nodded.

"Yeah that's fine. Uhm...but we need a place to stay." the older woman smiled, setting down her coffee. "Well, your welcome to stay here as long as you'd like...but it's a school day, and...you guys wil have to go to school." the three nodded, Gabriella bit her lip, anticipating going to an actual mortal school.

Yes! she screamed in her mind, however she wasn't aware that she had actually screamed it out loud. Genevieve was smirking,"Like school?"

"Uh..." the woman held up her hand, "it's fine, uhm...I think I've got some clothes-"

"Oh!" Kelsi said, tugging on Jason's and Gabriella's wrist, "we got some clothes! We always come prepared." Genevieve nodded, watching the three walk to the downstairs bathroom, it was too small for three people, so she was amazed when the door shut and locked and no-one swore.

\.

The slamming of the bathroom door woke him, his eyes fluttered open and yawn escaped his lips. It was probably his sisters goofing around with Honey. "Quiet!" he yelled groggily, when he got no response, he sighed, and slowly drifted off to sleep once more.

Then his alarm went off. So much for arriving fashionably late at school. Sighing, he threw the covers off of him, putting his feet on the cold floor. He picked up the first pair of jeans from the floor; baggy and black with white dragons on the pockets. And then he picked up a red tank top that said 'East High Sports' across the chest off the computer chair.

Middle of November, and it was too close to Christmas. Too close. Sighing, he looked at the picture of the little girl once more.

Her eyes were like chocolate, and her smile was infectious. Troy always found himself smiling when he looked at it.

\.

"Are you nuts!" Kelsi whispered-yelled, they were in the confines of the small bathroom. She had had hands on Gabriella's shoulders, "we can't go to school here!" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Kels, you worry too much," Gabriella muttered, looking over at Jason who was fiddling with the buttons on an electric razor. "Jase doesn't have a problem with it."

Just then Jason hits the on button and drops it. He jumps back, crashing into Gabriella and Kelsi.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Jason screams. Gabriella and Kelsi cover their ears, "IT'S GOING TO ATTACK US!"

Gabriella rolls her eyes, pushes passed Jason and picks up the razor. She hits the off button and turns to her friends.

"You guys REALLY need to get a life!" Gabriella touches her necklace, and her's, Jason's and Kelsi's clothes turns into jeans, t-shirts, running shoes, sweaters and coats.

"And you need to learn to control your magic!" Kelsi fires back.

"You ready for school?" Gabriella questions with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Do we really have to? You know Jase and I haven't been to school for 200 years!" Kelsi asks making Gabriella chuckle.

"It's been that long? I haven't been to school since I was 19..." Jason scratches his head.

"Jase you're 219 years old!" Kelsi snaps making Gabriella groan and hit her head against the bathroom door looking at the ceiling.

"Are you both done?" Gabriella asks after 5 minutes of the arguing.

"Yes we are... hopefully." Kelsi mutters the last word under her breath.

"Kiss and make up already." Gabriella turns around and opens the door to crash into someone, "sorry!" Gabriella looks up to find herself staring into the bluest eyes she has even seen.

"No I'm sorry." The guy apologies, "why are you in my house?"

Gabriella bites her lip as her mind goes into overdrive.

"Good morning Troy." Gabriella looks and smiles at Genevieve. Just then a young girl runs down the stairs.

"MOMMY!" Gabriella watches the little girl jump into Genevieve's arms.

"Morning sweetie." Kelsi 'awws' always loving children, "Troy this is Kelsi, Jason and  
Gabriella. Guys, this is my son and daughter." Kelsi claps her hands and Jason randomly dances. Gabriella covers her eyes and puts her head down. She groans, clearly not wanting to go over this again.

"Guys..." Kelsi and Jason immediately stops and smiles innocently.

"You both are not innocent." Gabriella didn't have to turn around to see her friends' actions.

Gabriella hears a giggle and looks at the little girl.

"You have a pretty necklace." Genevieve puts her daughter down and she walks to Gabriella. Gabriella picks her up and hugs her to her, "may I touch it?"

"Why not?" the little girl, Gabriella forgot her name at the moment, touches Gabriella's necklace. She fiddles with it and it begins to glow, but Troy and Genevieve don't notice.

The necklace goes back to normal, making the girl gasp. Gabriella and her look at each other.

"You, Kelsi and Jason are the ones that were in the backyard." The girl whispers to Gabriella as Kelsi, Jason, Troy and Genevieve goes into the kitchen, "you guys fell off something." Gabriella nods, "you were dressed in red and white. Kelsi and Jason were in green. Are they elves? They have pointy ears."

Gabriella smiles loving how much this one girl keeps a small amount of Christmas cheer alive.

"What do you think I am?"

The girl looks at Gabriella's necklace then moves some of Gabriella's hair away from her eyes.

"You're not an elf. Where are you guys from?"

"Can you keep a secret?" the girl nods.

"Do you believe that Santa Claus is real?"

"Troy said Santa isn't." Gabriella looks at her surprised, but not too much.

"Do you believe in elves and reindeer?"

"Well, not fully since Santa isn't real, that means the North Pole doesn't, which means reindeer and elves aren't. But Kelsi and Jason may make the elf part true..." Gabriella smiles a tiny smile.

"Well..." Gabriella starts until Troy cuts her off walking over to them.

"Breakfast is ready. Your friends Kelsi and Jason are already eating." Troy looks at Gabriella, trying to remember where he recognizes her from somewhere.

"Ok. Thank you." Gabriella carries the girl into the kitchen and puts her on the floor. Gabriella takes a seat in between Kelsi and Jason and begins to eat.

"We have two spare rooms and an air mattress." Genevieve informs her three guests.

"I call the bed!" Gabriella smirks looking at Jason, "you can have the bed in the other room. Kels can have the air mattress in mine." Kelsi shrugs her shoulders while eating. An air mattress would be better then hay any day.

"Do you guys have school stuff?" Gabriella shakes her head, "I will take you guys' school shopping after school. My husband is the gym teacher and basketball coach at the school. I will tell him to tell the principal to put you three in all of Troy's classes."

"Thank you very much Genevieve." Gabriella smiles at her and takes a sip of orange juice.

"Time for us to go Troy!" they hear a guy shout. Just then a man walks into the kitchen. He stops short seeing three unfamiliar people, "who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Gabriella Montez. This is Kelsi Neilson and Jason Cross." Gabriella introduces.

"I'm Jack Bolton. Are you from around here?" Jack asks.

"No. We're from north of here." Genevieve looks suspicious at the three guests knowing they are hiding something and Gabriella would be the ring leader.

"Nice." Jack nods, "are you going to school?"

"Yes they are Jack." Genevieve smiles. The youngest Bolton looks at Gabriella necklace trying to figure out why it glowed. She knows they are real diamonds and have something magical about it. What she doesn't know is she is right. The necklace is magical.

\.

"So, how long you guys here for?" Troy asked, slamming his locker shut. Kelsi was looking around with an awestruck expression on her face. Gabriella bit her lip, fiddling with her necklace,

"Oh...not long, we just...have a lot to do." He looked at her, then at her friends. They were odd characters, that was for sure. Jason was giddy, and smiling at everyone. Kelsi was naive. Gabriella was...well, he knew he'd seen her before, he just couldn't figure out where.

"Well," Kelsi said, her voice overly cheerful, "what's our first class?" Troy looked over at her, this girl was way too cheerful for a Tuesday morning. Jason nodded, "yeah! What's first! Building! I love to build!" Gabriella wanted to step on their toes.

They were going to blow their cover before they got anything done!

Troy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "uh...homeroom." Jason smiled huger, "OOH! Is that where we build?" Gabriella face-palmed her head. _Kill me now. _

"Uh...no, it's where the teacher takes attendance and just...yeah." Kelsi and Jason nearly skipped to home room, Gabriella sighed, hugging her arms around herself. Troy looked at her, "Some friends you got." she chuckled,

"Yeah well...I've known them forever." Literally. Troy nodded,

"Yeah...well, my best friend Chad I've known him-"

"Since preschool." Gabriella finished, Troy stopped in his tracks. "How do you know that?" her eyes widened, sometimes she hated North Pole magic and how it gave her knowledge of centuries.

"Uh..uh...well, I-I..." suddenly the tingling sensation of her necklace made her nerve endings stand up and shock her system and it wasn't long until the whole hallway they were standing in was decorated in red and green and strewn across every locker was gold streamers. Troy looked around,

"What the-how'd you-" Gabriella squeaked, and turned quickly away. By now, Jason and Kelsi were already in homeroom and the hallways were empty save for Troy and Gabriella.

Troy looked around, seeing the now freshly decorated halls. He picked off a piece of gold streamers from the locker, examining it closely. "Who are you?" he whispered, referring to a certain brunette who was staying in his house.


	5. What's Detention?

**Chapter 4 What's Detention?**

"Whoa..." Santa called, holding tight on the reins. He pulled back, hoping to slow the deer down. "Clumsy...slow...whoa...slow down girl." The reindeer kicked her hooves, swinging her head back and forth and from left to right. Santa yanked the reins hard, "Clumsy...slow doooooown-AH!" he screamed, as Clumsy pulled down in a spiral then swooped back up.

His face was pale, and sweat lined his face. He was dressed in what mortals wore, being Santa he couldn't go looking for his daughter in his red and white furs. His stomach flopped when Clumsy did another spiral, "WHOOOAAA!" he yelled, "Clumsy! Whoa girl!"

Why he couldn't take one of the already trained reindeer he'll never know. He could see the sun hitting Albuquerque, New Mexico from straight above; it was midday. If Gabriella was causing any sort of trouble...oh! And Jason and Kelsi? What could she have bribed them with to get them come along with this hair-brained scheme.

That's the thing with his daughter, always thinking and acting how she shouldn't. "WHOOAAA!" Santa yelled, "Clumsy! Slow down!"

\.

"What was Shakespeare's most prized screenplay?" out of a class of 26 teenagers, two people raised their hands. Gabriella and Kelsi and Jason sat at the back. The teacher-Mr. Wales- scanned the room until his eyes landed on her. A smirk crossing his face, "Miss...Moon." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Montez." She corrected, again using her mothers maiden name. Mr. Wales didn't seem to hear her. "Answer the question Montez." All eyes turned on her, Kelsi was making a list of things to do to make the Bolton house hold more cheerier, top of the list: _Cookies-lot's and lot's of cookies. And hot milk._ Jason was examining his pencil and pencil sharpener as if debating what toy to make. Gabriella wanted to knock them both along side the head.

She huffed out a breath, "His most prized? Trick question, all of them were his most prized..his favourite was Macbeth." Yes, she knew that...her grandfather (who had just celebrated his 650th birthday recently) had told her stories all the time about his dear, old friend "Willy" Shakespeare. Mr. Wales narrowed his eyes,

"And how do you know that?" his tone was quizzical, she just shrugged and licked her lips. "Intuition." The students laughed, Jason and Kelsi were focused on what they were doing.

Mr. Wales fisted his hands, sputtering his words, "H-Ho-How...dare you! Make a mockery of me in my own classroom!"

"I'm just stating what I know-"

"You are using a sarcastic tone!"

"I'm answering a question!"

"Detention! After school for an hour!" The class 'ooh'd' Kelsi and Jason actually looked up at the teacher then at Gabriella. Jason cleared his throat, raising his hand. Mr. Wales sighed in aggravation. "Yes?"

"What's detention?" Everyone looked at the three of them, Troy's eyes twinkled in amusement, but shone something that made Gabriella shiver and her heart speed up.

"Hey, we are from a place that doesn't use detentions, nor have an idea what it is."  
Gabriella raises her hands as if making a point.

Everyone, including Mr. Wales, looks at Kelsi, Jason and Gabriella in surprise and shock.

Well that was an interesting class.

\.

As lunch hour arrives, Gabriella is walking down the hallway with Kelsi and Jason.

"Suzie!" Kelsi and Jason jumps at Gabriella's outburst, "that's her name."

"Troy's little sister?" Kelsi asks.

"Ya." Gabriella nods.

"Hey Gabi! Is that Comet's crystal?" Jason asks pointing at a blonde haired girl, dressed in pink, at her locker. Gabriella stops and narrows her eyes, narrowing in the crystal that is on her necklace. To Gabriella's surprise, it is. The crystal has Comet's name on it.

"Hey blondie!" Gabriella runs up to the girl with Kelsi and Jason, hot on her trail.

The blonde turns to Gabriella, her eyes growing wide at seeing Gabriella's necklace.

"That's my crystal." Gabriella points at comet's crystal. The blonde looks at it, and shakes her hair.

"No it's not. It doesn't have your name on it." Gabriella grabs the crystal and flips it over. There on the back says Gabriella Montez.

"It does have my name on it. Can I have it back please Sharpay Evans?" Sharpay narrows her eyes and slaps Gabriella in the face.

"You do not come near me nor touch me!" Sharpay slams her locker and begins to walk down the hall. Gabriella glares at Sharpay, and feels determination fill her body. Gabriella runs toward Sharpay and jumps on her back, knocking her down. Gabriella unclips the crystal from Sharpay's necklace and punches her in the back of her shoulder.

"Do NOT take things that are not yours! And I know you better than yourself Sharpay Evans. Learn to grow up and get a life. Also, stop ordering your brother Ryan Evans around." Gabriella gets up and kicks Sharpay in the side before walking back to Kelsi and Jason.

All of a sudden Gabriella hears Sharpay's slicking high heels on the floor become louder and louder. Gabriella turns around and moves her head to the right just as Sharpay's fist flies past her nose's original spot. Gabriella's fist comes out of nowhere and punches Sharpay right in the cheek.

"Get a life." And just like that, Gabriella, Jason and Kelsi walk into the cafeteria without another word... and with Comet's crystal in Gabriella's hand.

\.

In gym class for Jason, the class is doing basketball. Jason stares at the orange ball in front of him.

"What is this thing called?" Jason asks a guy next to her, who has an afro and brown eyes. The guy looks at him like he is nuts.

"A basketball?" the guy raises an eyebrow.

"You don't sound so sure."

"You sound like an idiot." Jason shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm Jason Cross." Jason holds his hand out to the guy.

"Chad Danforth." Chad and Jason shakes hands, but Chad knows there is something different about Jason and his friends Kelsi Neilson and Gabriella Montez.

\.

As the guys play basketball, Jason keeps running away from the orange basketball.

"IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!" Jason screams. Before he could react, the basketball goes flying at Jason, hitting him in the face. Jason falls to the ground. Jason grabs the ball getting up. He begins to punch it, before throwing it at the floor. To the classes surprise the ball hits the ground and goes flying into the net.

As the ball hits the ground, it pops.

Jason grins and points at the ball pieces.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ATTACKING ME YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

"I am NOT taking theatre class Kelsi!" Gabriella examines.

"Why not? It looks cool." Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"THE BALL ATTACKED ME!" Gabriella and Kelsi jumps and turns around to see Jason.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella questions.

"The basketball in gym class attacked me!" Gabriella raises an eyebrow.

"O...kay?"

"It knocked me to the ground so I attacked it." Gabriella opens her mouth to question Jason, but closes it. She holds her hands up and walks away with Jason and Kelsi talking behind her.


	6. On A Mission

**Chapter 5 On A Mission**

After school, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Genevieve and Suzie are going school shopping.  
Suzie is holding Gabriella's hand as they follow Genevieve down the sidewalk. Kelsi and Jason are walking beside her, telling them about their day.

"I was thinking..." Suzie starts looking up at Gabriella. Gabriella smiles and takes both of Suzie's hands into both of her's. She swings Suzie up and holds her on her hip.

"You were thinking..?" Gabriella kisses Suzie's cheek.

"Well, I was thinking that Troy is wrong. I have this feeling that Santa is real, same with reindeer, the North Pole, and elves." Suzie smiles at Gabriella, "I am not going to let anyone change my mind."

"Good for you." Gabriella is happy that Suzie believes and she will not let anyone tell her otherwise.

"Does Santa have family?" Gabriella looks at Suzie shocked. No one has figured out that Santa has a family. They just assumed he doesn't have a wife or kids.

"Yes he does." Gabriella whispers to Suzie, "He has a wife and daughter. But you can't tell anyone." Suzie nods and whispers in Gabriella's ear.

"I promise. Are you from the North Pole? Some people from school were saying that they saw a sleigh fly in the sky and three people fell out of it. They saw your necklace."  
Gabriella bites her lip not knowing what to say. Should she lie to Suzie or tell her the truth?

Before Gabriella could answer, Gabriella feels someone grab her arm and pull her into an alleyway.

Gabriella looks at the person and groans.

"Hi dad." Gabriella mutters, knowing she is in A LOT of trouble.

"Gabriella Anna Montez-Claus you are in A LOT of trouble..." Gabriella watches her father, Nick Claus; trail off seeing Suzie's happy yet shocked face.

"Suzie this is my father Nick Claus, or commonly known as Santa. Dad this is Suzie Bolton." Santa looks at Gabriella and takes Suzie out of his daughter's arms.

"You are real. Gabi is your daughter!" Suzie smiles, showing her small teeth. She looks back and forth from Santa to Gabriella, then back and forth.

"You have to keep this a secret Suzie. Do you promise?" Suzie nods at Santa and gives him a hug.

"I promise." Suzie whispers in Santa's ear. Santa passes her back to Gabriella. Suzie rests her head on Gabriella's shoulder and listens silently to the father and daughter's conversation.

"Where are Kelsi and Jason? What about Comet? What about my sleigh?" Santa asks Gabriella angrily.

"Well..." Gabriella trails off, "Kels and Jase is with Genevieve Bolton. Comet is... well, that's what I'm trying to figure out. As for your sleigh... you REALLY need to teach me how to drive it." Santa rolls his eyes.

"Gabriella you are 116 years old! You need to grow up sometime." Gabriella rolls her eyes.

"When I turn 200 years old I will be 20 in human years. I'm 116, which means I'm 16 in human years. When I was 84 years old, I was 4 years old in human years. Man, this is confusing..." Gabriella rubs her forehead, "you are over 300 years old dad, that means you are 30 something in human years. Wow, you are young." Santa rolls his eyes knowing Gabriella is planning her way out of trouble.

"Why thank you honey." Gabriella pulls something from her pocket and hands it to Santa. Santa looks at it and his eyes widen.

"Why is Comet's crystal off?" Gabriella frowns.

"Sharpay Evans took it off of him." Santa frowns deeply.

"You do know if you don't find him in 24 hours he will die." Gabriella nods.

"I'm trying to figure out where Sharpay Evans lives so I can get Comet and put the crystal back on him."

"Good." Gabriella bites her lip, "do you know where my sleigh is?"

"No. But when I find out, Kelsi, Jase and I are going to hide it and fix it long before Christmas Eve."

"Now why did you come out here?"

"I wanted to help get people into the Christmas spirit again. I just wanted to help." Santa looks at his daughter and sighs. He knows his daughter maybe mischievous, but she does have a good heart.

"How about we make a deal?" Gabriella nods, "you, Kelsi and Jason do whatever you have planned and have it all done by December 20th."

"Deal. But I know there is a 'but' involved." Santa chuckles.

"You know me too well. You have to report to me what is going on." Gabriella nods once more.

"Ok." Santa hands Gabriella a watch. She puts it on and looks at it.

"It will help you communicate to me and I can hear everything that is going on. All you have to do is talk into it. I wear one as well and so I can communicate right back to you."

"Do you know where the pink drama queen lives?"

"Maple Street. It's the only pink house." Gabriella nods.

"Thank you dad." Santa pulls Gabriella into a hug and kisses her cheek. He kisses Suzie's cheek as well, and both of them find out that she is asleep.

"I have no problem that Suzie knows about us. She can help you out."

"I know." Gabriella kisses Santa's cheek. She looks to her right in time to see Clumsy running over to her. Clumsy stops in front of her and she pats his head, "I'll see you at home Clumsy. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie." Gabriella walks out of the alley and into the store that Genevieve, Kelsi and Jason went into.

\.

With Troy, he is smoking a cigarette with Chad and his other friend Zeke Baylor.

The three boys are sitting in the park, with Chad's girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Taylor's friend and Zeke's girlfriend, Sharpay Evans and Sharpay's twin brother Ryan Evans.

"That new girl and her two best friends are weird." Zeke announces.

"Gabriella is actually really nice." Taylor smiles.

"They're freaks." Sharpay comments. Sharpay's right cheek has a huge black and blue bruise.

"I still hate Christmas. But for some reason, I recognize Gabriella from somewhere." Troy mutters to Chad as Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke and Taylor argue.

"Have you met her before?" Chad asks as he and Troy take a swig of their cigarettes.

"I believe so. But it was a long time ago."

"We are 16, Troy." Troy thinks about Gabriella's brown eyes and begins to think of where he saw them before. Troy closes his eyes and finally narrows it down. He met her just before he turned 5.

Just then, Troy is strucked with a memory.

4 year old Troy Bolton stands at the front of the line up of kids to get pictures with Santa Claus, at the Albuquerque Mall. Jack Bolton has never liked Christmas but since his wife, Genevieve and son LOVES Christmas, he would go along for the ride.

As Troy walks up to Santa, Santa picks him up and sits him on his lap.

"What's your name?" Santa asks Troy.

"Troy Bolton." Troy smiles. Santa smiles and points at his daughter.

"This is my daughter Troy. Come here honey." A brunette girl with big brown eyes walks over to Santa and Troy with a candy cane.

"Yes daddy?" the girl asks.

"Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my daughter Gabriella." Troy smiles and waves at Gabriella.

"Hi." Gabriella smiles and waves back.

"Hi."

"So Troy, would could I get you from Christmas this year?" Santa asks.

"A friend." Troy answers.

Troy blinks now knowing where he knows Gabriella from. Troy looks up to find all his friends gone.

He stands up and begins to walk home.

(Me)

He couldn't believe he didn't remember her. He knew she looked familiar but still, as he walked, he put the butt of the cigarette to his lips and dragged in slowly then breathing out through his nose. The smoke of the cigarette swirling around his head like a cloud. It was calming sometimes, but now it was just irritating.

The sky was blackening with clouds that were greyer than his mood. He sighed, taking a drag on his cigarette once more before stomping it out on the ground. He now knew where he saw Gabriella before, he was curious...did she remember?

\.

"Okay," Gabriella said, hiding in the bush in front of the big pink house. Kelsi and Jason were next to her, Jason was playing with a spider's web. He always loved insects. Kelsi liked rocks, which is why she was holding a rock from the ground like it was a crown jewel belonging to the Queen of England.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Guys, focus! We need to get in there..." she brought her wrist to her face. "Dad...me and Kels and Jase are in front the Evans house...where's Comet? Do you know?" soon the face of Nick "Santa" Claus appeared in the watch on her wrist.

"I don't know Gabriella, but there's a shed in the back yard...try that." Gabriella nodded, shutting the watch off by closing the face and then peeking through the leaves of the bush. Jason laughed when the spider started walking along his hand. Kelsi was talking to the rock, wow...great friends.

"Focus!" Gabriella whispered-yelled, watching as Ryan Evans; with his sparkly hat and pastel pants and shirt; walked to the passenger seat of a hot pink convertible with the white letters in elegant script 'S.E.' The three elves let out a breath and then using the bush as cover, made their way to the back yard where there was a beige shed.

"This is it..." Kelsi said, stuffing the rock in her jeans pocket. Jason looked at it like he was contemplating a plan. Gabriella bit her lip, feeling the tingling sensation of the icicle around her neck starting to glow. Pretty soon in each of their hands was a crowbar.

(Im A SkyScraper)

With Gabriella, Kelsi and Jason, they are currently breaking into a shed where Comet's crystal pulled Gabriella to.

"Come... on..." Gabriella hits the crow bar at the lock. With one last hit, the lock breaks open. Gabriella takes it off and throws it to the side. Kelsi and Jason open the doors and Gabriella gasps.

There is Comet panting and looking up at Gabriella with fear yet happiness in his eyes.

"Comet..." Gabriella rushes over and clips the crystal back on Comet's collar. She hugs Comet to her and buries her face into his fur, "are you ok?"

Gabriella feels Comet nod weakly against her stomach.

"Dad was here. I filled him in and he said that he will let us stay until December 20th."

Comet lifts his head and stands up. Gabriella stands up with him and they both walk out of the shed.

"You ready for food?" Comet looks at Jason and Kelsi with a grin. Comet nods happily at Kelsi's question.

And just like that, Kelsi, Jason, Comet and Gabriella walk all the way to Troy's house where the Bolton's are gone out.


	7. Something Funny About Her

**Chapter 6 Something Funny About Her**

"Exactly what are we going to do now?" Jason asked, he, Gabriella with Comet, and Kelsi were walking up the gravel drive to the Bolton's house-and it was one of those long driveways that were off the road. Giving the resident of the house in the back more privacy. Gabriella stopped, holding Comet still with her fingers looped through his collar; he himself was getting tired, even for the middle of November it was rather warm.

Comet wasn't used to this weather. "I-I don't know." Jason looked at her, "what do you mean 'I don't know'!" he yelled, Kelsi jumped at his outburst, Jason never yelled. The small cinnamon haired brunette watched her two best friends fighting. Gabriella fisted her hands into tight balls, "I-I...I haven't planned this far yet...we got Comet-" Jason narrowed his eyes.

"Yes we did! But what about later! He's sick! He needs a doctor!" Gabriella bit her lip, "I know that Jase-"

"Do you?"

"Yes!" They looked close to killing each other, Kelsi looked at Comet who looked like he'd faint. She sighed, petting Comet's rump and looking at her two friends who were locked in a stare down. Nothing was said, just the stare down. Kelsi cleared her throat, "Guys-"

"You're irresponsible."

"You're impossible."

"Guys-"

"You don't think before you act."

"You don't think at all!" Jason's eyes widened, his lips sputtering, "that-that...that is a lie! I think a lot!" Gabriella scoffed, "Oh right-"

"Guys!" Kelsi yelled, the two looked at her; Gabriella's icicle crystal necklace glinting in the light. Kelsi cleared her throat again, "I suggest we don't fight now...Comet is sick, he needs to be looked at-but we don't have access to a doctor at the moment who specializes in Reindeer...so according to the elf handbook-"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "the elf han-the elf handbook?" she grabbed the small cinnamon haired elf's shoulders, shaking her lightly. "Kels, do you go pee-pee with that thing? We don't have time for it! Just throw it away for now! We will just improvise!" Kelsi looked at the wild-eyed Gabriella, and cleared her throat again, looking down at the ground.

"I was going to say that according to the elf handbook, we should hide Comet in plain sight from humans...but-but...I guess we could d-d-do that." Kelsi had tears streaming down her cheeks, Gabriella bit her lip, she hated to see the small elf cry. Jason only stared down at Comet while petting his head in silence. Suddenly an idea hit him...

"I got it!" he said, Kelsi and Gabriella looked at him, jumping at his outburst. Wow, today is just...full of them. "one of you..give me your socks!" the two of them narrowed their eyes in confusion, kelsi coughed, wiping at her red nose.

"Why-" Jason shook his head, "it's part of my idea...come on! We'll be improvising and following the handbook!" Gabriella rolled her eyes, bending down to unhitch her shoes, and take off her socks; Jason grabbed her socks gleefully from her hand, turning so his back was to them as he slipped each sock on Comet's antler's.

"What's your idea Jase?" Kelsi asked, Jason sniggered, turning back around and revealing a ..."what the heck is that?" Gabriella asked, staring Comet. Jason giggled, all elves love to giggle, "it's Comet...hiding in plain sight!"

"How-"

"Comet ...is now Rover." The baby reindeer rolled it's eyes weakly; even if there was a lightness of speckled snow on the ground, it was still warm and Comet wasn't used to it. kelsi smiled, grabbing Jason by the face and smacking a kiss on his lips fully-paralyzing the poor raven-haired elf so bad that he resembled an icicle. Gabriella giggled, she wondered when that was going to happen. Kelsi pulled away after 4 seconds, the two just stared into each others eyes, "your brilliant Jase.." Kelsi whispered, grabbing Comet by the collar and pulling him up the rest of the drive toward the Bolton house-they'll figure out where to hide him later.

When Kelsi was out of eye sight, and hearing range, Gabriella squealed; clapping her hands and jumping giddily up and down. "Jase! I knew it! I knew she liked you! And you were worried that she-Jase?" she looked at her still paralyzed friend, "Jase?" poke. "Hello?" another poke, he wobbled for a bit then he fell on his face on the driveway. Gabriella shook her head, a smirk still on her face as she felt her necklace tingle and glow...

\.

"Stupid..glittery...bitch!" Sharpay said, holding a cold icepack to her swollen nose. "I hate her, she's weird and she stole my diamond!" Ryan rolled his eyes, looking at Troy who was sitting at the dining table listening to music and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He looked so far away, like he was thinking about something. "Hey Troy..." Ryan said, nothing. Sharpay's chittering and chattering got louder it seemed, and Ryan didn't want to listen to only his sister talking. "Troy..." no response.

"There's something funny about her...why is that damn crystal so important to her?" Ryan sighed, giving up on getting Troy to talk. Looking at his sister, he handed her another ice pack.

"Shar, I told you it wasn't yours to take-"

"Oh shut up Ryan!" she yelled, she looked at Troy, he had come over a few hours ago; the sun was setting now. "Troy...Troysie." Sharpay frowned, standing up from the table and walking over to him and yelling in his ear as soon as she ripped out an ear bud. "TROY BOLTON!" he jumped,

"Ow..what the fuck was that for?" Ryan looked at him, "Troy...you were a million miles away, whats happening?" Troy sighed, "I...it's nothing, just thinking." he took a slow drag from the cigarette and took it out of his mouth, holding it between his fingers. Sharpay narrowed her eyes,

"yeah yeah that's great, now...onto more pressing matters."

"Christmas shopping?" Troy winced when Ryan said that, both didn't notice it. The erratic blond that is Sharpay Evans shook her head, "no, Gabriella whats-her-name."

"Montez." Troy said, stifling a yawn. "Her last name is Montez-"

"There's something off about her..." Sharpay continued as if she wasn't interrupted. Ryan rolled his eyes, standing up from the table, "well, while you two have this so-called-fun debriefing meeting or whatever...I'm going to go into the backyard and... just...go insane." his words were a wasted effort, Sharpay was pacing wildly, and Troy was only half listening, his mind going off to somewhere else.

\.

"So where should we hide him?" Gabriella said, looking at Kelsi, who was patting Comet on the head and whispering soothing words in his ear. Then she wrinkled her face in disgust when she got a whiff of the socks on his antler's. "Gabi...you need to either wash your feet or wash your sock...or both." Gabriella rolled her eyes, grabbing Comet's collar and letting the still unconscious Jason lean against the stairwell.

"Whatever, I'll think about it, but in the mean time ...you wake up Mr Sleeping Beauty, and I'll take care of Comet-I mean Rover." Kelsi giggled, grabbing Jason's shoulders, and dragging him to the living room to rest on the couch while Gabriella led Comet through the kitchen; but what she wasn't counting on was Jack Bolton and Suzie being home, but then Suzie squealed...

"AH! A PUPPY!" Comet stopped in his tracks, looking at the bouncing 8 year old jump off the stool and run towards him. Jack looked up from the sheet of math homework to stare at him then at Gabriella.

"Gabriella-you have a dog?" the brunette smiled, blushing, "Uh...uh...well, I-I...just..." her necklace tingled again, and she quickly covered it before jack would see it glow, _Not now...oh God please not. Now. _The necklace tingled and glowed, and then when it suddenly stopped the whole kitchen was decorated in gold, red, white, green streamers and holly and mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. Jack looked everywhere with an expression that was part 'awe' and the rest 'dumbstruck'.

"How'd you do-" Gabriella looked at Suzie again, who was petting Comet on the head and running her small fingers through his fur. The young girl looked up at her, "what's his name?"

"Come-I mean Rover. His name is Rover." Suzie smiled, looking back at the 'dog'. "Hi Rover...your pretty." Comet nuzzled his nose against Suzie's cheek; Comet loved kids. Suzie giggled, "his mouth tickles, can I feed him?" Gabriella gulped, looking at Jack.

"Uhm...c-can she Mr Bolton?" she felt like a child about to get yelled at-hell, she did a few minutes ago with her dad. Jack nodded, Gabriella told Suzie yes, and the 8 year old pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket; holding it up to Comet's mouth where he nibbled slowly.

"Uhm Suzie." Gabriella started to say, "easy on the sweets."

"Why?" she asked kindly, Gabriella couldn't help but smile at her innocence, but when she looked up to see Jack looking at her strangely, she made her smile smaller and looked down her sockless feet.

"He just tends to over eat."


	8. Careful With The Sweets

**Chapter 7 Careful With The Sweets**

'So...your daddy is Santa?" asks 4 year old Troy, kicking his feet in the water of the indoor fountain at the mall. Gabriella giggles, holding tight on to the crystal that hung around her neck. "Yeah.. he's been Santa for as long as I can remember." Troy laughed,

"that's awesome!" Gabriella smiled, nodding giddily, "but it's a big responsibility...my daddy says so everyday I ask." Troy couldn't stop laughing, but then his face turned serious and he looked toward the water. "My dad hates Christmas." Gabriella frowned, her eyes not sparkling so much.

"I'm sure that's not true." her voice was ...whimsical. Musical. Troy looked at her, "Yeah it is...last year I made him a small present, it was a clay birdhouse, he doesn't every hang it up." She grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly, making him look at her. She smiled at him, "Troy...your dad just lost his spirit is all, a lot of grown ups lose their spirit. My mommy and daddy say all the time it's because they get lost...your dad's lost." Troy frowned, biting his lip and squeezing her hand.

"He was forced to bring me here today...he didn't want to." Gabriella sighed, pulling her feet out of the water and sitting criss-cross on the fountains edge as she tucked her finger under Troy's chin and made him look at her.

"He's just lost. He'll find his way someday...I promise." Troy smiled,

"are you my friend Gabriella?" no hesitation in her answer, "Always. Always and forever." Troy smiled, Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak again, but two kids-who looked to be a lot shorter than her by a few inches-ran up to her and tugged on her arm.

"Gabriella!" they yelled at the same time, one wore glasses and had cinnamon hair, while the other had dark eyes and dark hair. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "you two really don't rehearse that?"

"Rehearse what?" the two kids said again at the same time, Troy giggled. Gabriella rolled her eyes again, "never mind, what is it?" The girl with the glasses was bouncing, "Your dad wants you! He says it's time to go soon!" Troy frowned, bowing his head with a pout-Gabriella was frowning too.

"But-but...I'm with my best friend." the dark haired kid, shook his head and tugged harder on her arm. "but Santa wants you now." she sighed, looking toward Troy.

"I'm sorry Troy...but"-she leaned closer to Troy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug and whispering in his ear-"I'll always be your best friend. Always and forever...cause forever is a long time."

Troy hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear too, "will you write to me? Can I write to you?"

"Anyone who writes a letter, Santa always receives it."

If she was supposed to be his friend, then why didn't she write back to him? Why'd she never see him again? Troy stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked home. He could've gone shopping with Sharpay, and carried the bags like Ryan, but he had better things to do. Like, take down an pre-Christmas decorations that were hanging in the hallways of the house as he thought about them. Pulling another cigarette from his pocket, and placing in his mouth, he replayed the last of the memory in his head.

How could he not have remembered her? She practically looked the same as when they were kids-aside from her having boobs now, and..uh...she was more...womanly looking. "Why should I care about this? It happened a long time ago?" Troy asked himself, lighting the cigarette, but it didn't matter; he did care and he can't stop caring. No matter packs of cigarette's he smoked.

As he turned the corner to his driveway, her words echoed in his mind. _Anyone who writes a letter, Santa always receives it. _He stopped in his tracks, his lips falling open a little bit and his cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. What did she mean by that? She talked about 'Santa' like she actually knew him...

Like he was actually her father...he let out a barking laugh, taking the cigarette from his mouth and stomping it into the ground-his mother hated it when he smoked in the house. Then again, she was the only one who knew about it so far. It was impossible, Santa didn't exist-he was just a figment of a little kid's imagination, and he was stupid as a kid to believe that a fat old stiff with a white beard could go around the world in one night with only a sleigh of eight reindeer. He scoffed, "Impossible..." how come he didn't believe himself?

he began walking up the drive again, pulling out his cellphone and hitting the number 3 speed dial. The gruff voice of his best friend Chad answered his call in a hyper active greeting, "Hey! Hoops! What's up?" He rolled his eyes,

"Nothing, look I need a favour."

"yeah sure man, what is it?" Troy let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding.

"The new girl and her friends, can you and Taylor find something on her...like who she is, where she's from." Silence on the other end. Troy cleared his throat, Chad snapped back to reality. "huh? Oh yeah dude sure...uh huh."

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Troy was on the huge patio of the front of the house, leaning against the picture window that was covered in fake snow and ice.

"Hear what?" Troy scoffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Curly, put Moe on." Chad chortled on the other end.

"Yeah, as you wish Larry." The Three Stooges-Troy's favourite movie growing up, and still is. Chad's booming voice echoed to Troy's ear as he yelled 'Yo! Moe! Larry wants to talk to you!' Moe was Taylor, Curly was Chad-if anyone can guess why, it's quite obvious; and he was Larry.

"Hey Troy," greeted Taylor, a laugh in her voice, "what's up?" Troy sighed, if anyone could and would take him seriously, it would be her.

"I want...a favour."

"What is it?" Troy let out another breath that he hadn't known he was holding, "I need...information, on the new girl-Gabriella Montez. I know you can get it." Taylor sighed, he could picture her running her hand down her face in stress and rolling her shoulders in quick circles.

"Troy...why so interested in her?"

"I-I-I..I'm not, just do it." he hit the 'end' button before Taylor could say anything else.

He pushed himself off the window, and grabbed the handle of the door, pushing it open and stuff his cellphone in his pocket. "Hey! I'm home..." he wasn't expecting anybody to be here, but then he saw a cinnamon haired, bouncy teenager come toward him with a cold wash cloth. "Hey Troy!" He faked a cheery smile, "Hey...Kiley."

She frowned, "Kelsi."

He pushed passed her, shaking his head as he mumbled, "I don't care."

\.

Suzie laughed when Comet nudged her face again, trying to get the rest of the Hershey's Dark Chocolate from her hand. Gabriella pulled him back, but the reindeer was strong for his size. "He likes sugar!" Suzie yelled, Gabriella huffed out a breath, "yeah...he loves it...which is why, he can never eat it!" Comet tugged harder against Gabriella and lunged for the chocolate, Suzie laughed again.

"Can I feed him again?" Gabriella's eyes went wide, "uh..n-n...I don't think that's a great idea-ah!" Comet pulled free of her grip, going over to Suzie and grabbing the chocolate from her hand, nibbling on it quickly like a starving beast. Suzie giggled.

Gabriella had fallen on the floor, she had taken to scowling promptly at the baby reindeer with daggers. That is until she felt someone kick her in the back with steel toed shoes. "What are you doing on the floor?" She gulped, looking up at Troy, towering over her.

"Uh..I was just...seeing if the floor is comfortable to sit on." Troy smirked, "is it?"

"is it what?"

"Comfortable to sit on?" Gabriella bit her lip, turning away to hide the blush that crept on to her face. Troy looked up at the kitchen, his eyes narrowing as he took in the colours of gold, red, white, and green tinsel and Christmas decorations. "What the hell happened here?"

Gabriella gets to her feet and hops onto Comet's back, knocking him to the floor.

"You are going on a carrot diet from here on out."

Comet looks at Gabriella shocked that she, of all people, is putting him on a diet.

"Anyway, hum... where may I put my re... dog?" Gabriella catches her almost slip up, but Troy grew curious.

"He can stay in your room." Jack forces a smile.

"Great! Thanks!" Gabriella pulls Comet out of the kitchen and put to her's and Kelsi's room.

Suzie sits down on the chair and begins to colour.

"There is something REALLY weird of that Gabriella Montez chick." Troy tells Jack.

"I know. She is one weird person." Jack agrees.

\.

Comet, Kelsi, Jason and Gabriella are sitting in the girls' room, with the door locked.

"Do you think Troy remembers me from when we were 4 years old?" Gabriella whispers, "I mean, I wrote to him, but he never wrote back or anything..."

Jason looks down at the floor ashamed. Kelsi catches this and looks at him.

"What's wrong Jase?" Kelsi asks. Gabriella looks at Jason as Comet does the same.

"I... I... uhh..." Jason stutters.

"Jase, what is it?" Gabriella asks.

"You are going to hate me."

"Why? What did you do?"

Jason closes his eyes and whispers.

"I took yours and Troy's letters to make you both think that you two don't care about each other."

Gabriella's mouth drops open in shock and hurt.

"W... what?" tears fills her brown eyes as she stands up and storms out of the room.

They hear Gabriella go downstairs and the opening and slamming of the front door

\.

"Wow.." Taylor said, staring at the computer monitor. "This is just too weird." the munching sound of Chad-her boyfriend of 6 months-eating chips was almost mute to her, that is until she heard him speak with his mouthful as he hung over her shoulder. "What's weird?" Taylor scrunched up her face, scooting a little bit away from him.

"Don't talk with your mouthful...and, you have eyes don't you?" Chad must have not heard her 'don't talk with your mouthful' comment, _crunch. _

"What's your point?" _Crunch crunch. _Taylor rolled her eyes, pointing to the screen, her brow furrowing. "My point Chad, is that I've searched...and searched...there is no 'Gabriella Montez'"


	9. The Game's Afoot

**Chapter 8 The Game's Afoot**

Crunch, crunch.

_"What do you mean there's no 'Gabriella Montez'?" Chad asked, swallowing the chips he was eating. Taylor rolled her eyes, turning in her chair to glower at her boyfriend as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her nose flared, "Chad...something is up," her boyfriend shrugged and turned to plop down on the couch with the half empty bag of chips in his hand._

Taylor rolled her eyes, "aren't you the least bit concerned-" Chad sighed, more like snorted, tousling his hair as his eyes closed when he yawned.

"Babe, I think you are reading too much into this-"

"She's using a fake name! She could be a dangerous psychotic freak-show!" Chad snorted, scratching his armpit when he stretched his arm out.

"Babe, Tay...just ask her why she is using a name that doesn't exist." Taylor rolled her eyes, shaking her head and standing up from her computer, "I can't believe you suggested that." she griped, he looked at with that 'what-did-I-do' look etched all over his face. "Don't look at me like that...this is serious!" Chad sighed, standing up from the couch and walking over to his girlfriend, holding her in his arms.

"Okay...I'll regret asking this, but what is it you want to do about it?" Taylor looked at him, "What do I want to do?" he nodded.

"I want to find out more dirt, but first tell Troy what I found out." Chad rolled his eyes, not saying anything in a retort because he knew that arguing further with his girlfriend would resort to heavy arguments...and possibly plates being thrown at his head, and let him be the first to say that his girlfriend has an arm on her for being a computer geek. Yeah, the best thing to do at this time was to just go along with it.

\.

"You're an idiot." Kelsi said, smacking Jason on the head for the fifth time after Gabriella had stormed out. Jason was backed into the corner.

"I said sorry but-I had good intentions!" Kelsi rolled her eyes, hitting him again. "Stop hitting me! Santa wouldn-"

"Sh!" Kelsi slapped him again, covering his mouth with her hand, "You really are an idiot! Don't blow our cover!"

Comet watched the ordeal, his stomach rumbling for more chocolate. He liked it here...they gave him sugar here. Smiling inwardly, he used his North Pole magic-yes reindeer had magic-to transport himself just on the out side of the room; now...where to find that little girl with the chocolate-better yet, where to find just the chocolate alone?

\.

Troy flipped aimlessly through TV channels, every other channel was a Christmas commercial. Troy rolled his eyes, clicking it off and standing up, going out to stand on the front porch. What he wasn't expecting however was the hunched over brunette, hugging her knees to her chest and small sniffling sounds filling the air around her. He sighed, kicking the wooden porch. "Hey...uh...Gabriella?" she sniffled, wiping her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

"What?"

"Mind if I sit?" She shook her head, scooting over. Troy sat down on the steps, reaching into his hoodie pocket and pulling out the pack of cigarettes, taking one out and putting the rest back. Gabriella looked at him in open-mouthed shock. "What?"

"I-I...I didn't know you smoked?" he looked at the cigarette, shrugging before sticking it in his mouth and lighting it and taking a small drag. "It's a habit."

"But your the captain the basketball team...doesn't smoking affect your game?" Troy looked at her, his eyebrows raised, lips puckered.

"How'd you know I was captain?" She bit her lip, turning away while a pink dusting covered her sparkling cheeks. "Your-your mom told me..."

"Yeah uh-huh..." she sighed, hugging her knees tighter to her chest. "Fine...I saw the picture album in the house." she coughed when the smoke got in her face, she fought the urged to plug her nose.

Troy nodded, taking a pull from his cigarette and looking at her. "You don't remember me...do you?" She looked up at him in shock, with pursed lips. "W-wh..what?"

He scoffed, "of course you don't-it'd be nice if you did-"

"I didn't say that I don't remember you..." he looked at her in shock, she nodded; turning on the step she was sitting on so she could face him head on. "Yeah...I remember you and-and...you must remember m-"

"I forgot,"

"Oh.." her eyes looked down, Troy sighed; taking another drag on his cigarette before continuing, "but I remembered ...you've changed since we were kids." Gabriella smiled, looking up at him, letting a giggle escape her lips.

"Yeah well...that's what happens when we grow up." Troy managed a chuckle.

"So..."

"So..."

"how's your dad?" She giggled, blessedly, he thought that her dad was a mall Santa-not the real thing. "Something funny?" she giggled again, shaking her head.

"No...it's just...nothing." He arched a brow, taking another drag, but before he could pull it away from his mouth, Gabriella's necklace chimed and twinkled, a light glow coming from it and in the next instant, the porch and steps was decorated completely in red ribbon and gold and silver tinsel.

And Troy's burning cigarette was now a red and green candy cane.

\.

"Honey..." said Mrs Claus, "are you sure Gabriella can handle this?" Santa sighed, clasping his hands together as he looked in his crystal snowball-gift from Jack Frost a few hundred years back.

"She can handle it, I have faith in her..." his wife sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose; she loved her husband, but sometimes he was too distracted that he couldn't see when something was too big to handle.

"Nicolas, are you sure?" he looked up at his wife, his droll mouth curved in a bowing smile.

"Sugar plum, I've told you...she is like you-stubborn but with gingersnap sweetness running through her veins." She rolled her eyes, picking up the empty cookie plate that she brought in a few minutes ago. "Whatever you say dear, but I still worry." he waved her off, staring back into the crystal snowball.

He was looking at Albuquerque, seeing Gabriella and Troy. That girl needs to learn how to control her magic...if she didn't then the consequences could be disastrous.

\.

"So you're saying that little Miss 'comes-to-me-punches-my-face-and-takes-my-crystal' is using a fake name?" Sharpay griped into the pink sequined phone that Ryan was holding to her ear while her freshly pink painted nails dried and were buffed thoroughly; her face covered in an avocado mud mask.

Taylor's voice came through like an a Mrs Oleson from Little House On The Prairie- yeah, Ryan watches those show's. Sue him. "Shar, I kid you not...I looked her up."

"Wow, if that doesn't sound like a stalker." The blond giggled, picking off a cucumber from her eyes. Taylor sighed on the other line, sounding frustrated, "Troy asked me too, and besides...she's weird anyway."

"So there's no 'Gabriella Montez'...who is she?" Sharpay sighed, leaning back in her chair, Ryan wishing he was somewhere else at this present moment.

"My friend..." she purred, waggling her perfectly cut brows, "we have our edge against her."


	10. Strange Things Are Happening

**Chapter 9 Strange Things Are Happening**

"What the?" Troy gaped, taking the used-to-be cigarette from his lips, his wide blue eyes went to Gabriella who was wearing a mask of ...something he couldn't read. "How'd you-"

"Oh!" she shrieked, "you know what? I completely forgot something in the house! You know.." his eyes narrowed and lips curled in confusion.

"No I-I don't.." he shook his head, standing up the same time she did. "How did you do that? What happened?"  
she avoided his questioning,

"I think I should go get the cookies now-or at least check on my Reind-og! Dog!" she giggled nervously, making a move to go back into the house. Troy caught her elbow, pulling her back to stare into her eyes.

"No...your not leaving this situation avoided...explain now." Gabriella gulped, looking elsewhere-anywhere-but his eyes that were full of questions. She tugged at her arm, that Troy still held captive in his strong grip. She shook her head, "No...I uh...I have to check on my dog...so if you would just let go of me." she tugged her arm again, harder this time so that Troy had no choice but to let go.

She took a step back, placing her hands in her back pockets as she bit her lip, "have fun munching on that candy cane-you're not so different from that little boy at the mall." Troy's eyes widened slightly, watching as Gabriella smiled small at him and turned to go back into the house.

There was something about her, something...but if she wouldn't tell him then he'd have to find out on his own. Damn it! Why hasn't Taylor called him back yet?

\.

"Ow!" Jason screeched, trying to pull Kelsi's grip off his ear, "I get it! I get it! I shouldn't have done what I did!" Kelsi puckered her lips in a tight frown, pulling him toward the door of the guest room.

"You need to apologize, and explain why you did it..." she mumbled quickly, resting her hand on the door knob. Jason gulped, yanking her hand off his ear.

"NO! Gabi will hate me!" Kelsi snorted, rolling her eyes.

"She's already mad at you...what more can she feel-"

"Hate. She'll hate me." Kelsi snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, opening her mouth to say something when Gabriella came running up the stairs with her chest heaving and eyes wide.

"Okay...we need a better cover!" the two junior elves turned toward her with eyes equally wide.

"WHAT?"

"Troy is asking questions..and-and..how many others are asking questions-"

Kelsi grabbed her shoulders, "do you ever think out your plans before acting? This is bad! Very bad!" Gabriella gulped, shaking her head nervously-she resembled a bobble head doll for a second. Jason twisted his fingers together nervously, pacing slowly.

"Maybe we can make them go asleep and...and wipe their memories of us and leave?" Gabriella looked at him, her eyes narrowing as she shoved Kelsi lightly off of her.

"Really?" she hissed, grabbing the front of Jason's shirt, "make them forget? Kind of like what you hoped to accomplish by not letting me see Troy's letters? And not letting Troy receive mine?" Jason sniffled; it's an elf thing, their more emotional than humans.

"Gab-Gabi, I said...I'm saying sorry.." Gabriella shoved him backward, pacing back and forth across the room. "Sorry doesn't cut it-wait," she looked side to side, it was only them in that room, "where's Comet?"

\.

Suzie laughed, feeding the adorable 'puppy' another piece of chocolate. "I've never met a doggy that eats chocolate before...you must like it.." Comet nodded his furry head, the socks on his antlers making him feel like sneezing, but he held that in and would sneeze later. "You want another one?" Comet nodded vigorously.

"Here you go..." she gave a big chunk of it to the reindeer, he took it happily. Gabriella would probably kill him, but he can't help it, he loves chocolate! Which is probably why Santa never let's him have any...

"COMET!" He lifted his head quickly at Gabriella's voice, shrill and high, Suzie looked at him; narrowing her eyes in confusion. "What's wrong doggy?" she asked, oh bless her.

Comet grunted, nodding his head toward the door at the same time as Gabriella called him again. Suzie tilted her head to the right, "What is it?" if he was human he'd face-palm himself silly. "COMET!" Gabriella called again, at the same time there was a twinkling sound, and Comet's collar seemed to glow dimly; Suzie gaped in amazement and awe when after the whole event had happened, there was a a boy-about Troy's age-standing before her.

"Wh-wh...what happened to the doggy that was here?" she sounded both amazed and disappointed. Comet looked down at his ...well where he had been on four hooves; he now stood on two legs, hands at his side. He smiled, looking at Suzie, his smile fell.

"Shh..." he shushed, getting on to his knees-he had knees! "it's fine, look...I'll explain what just happened if you help me hide...and-and...give me more of that chocolate."

The little girl smiled, her eyes twinkling, "you're...you're the doggy." she whispered. Comet nodded, "well actually-it's complicated, but I'll explain...if you help me hide and-" she held up a piece of chocolate.

"Troy has a tree house." Suzie said slyly, waggling her eyebrows. Comet licked his lips, "lead the way."

\.

"Shar, I don't think that-" Sharpay had cut Ryan off in mid-sentence with only a glare as she sat in her driver's seat in front of the Bolton's house, looking through sparkly pink binoculars. Taylor and Chad sat in the back seat.

"Ryan, I want that ...that...that-Taylor, help me out here.." Taylor rolled her eyes, "Shar, when I told you this, I wasn't meaning that we actual-"

"Do I look like I care?" the three stayed silent, she cleared her throat "I thought so." She peeked through the binoculars again, narrowing her eyes as she saw the front of the house decorated in everything that screamed 'Christmas!' _crunch crunch. _

"Taylor, if your boyfriend has to eat, he can eat on the ground...not in my car." Chad groaned, "Geez, have a heart, it's almost the holidays-"

"Shut up tall person! Evaporate!" the curly haired boy rolled his dark eyes. "What ever Sharpay, I'm going to see Troy-" the blond turned quickly in her seat, her eyes cold and steely; making Chad freeze in his seat and his blood nearly congeal in his veins.

It was like that for a while, then Sharpay turned back to gaze at the house again; she saw Troy walk out, digging through his pockets for his cigarettes only to toss them aside with an annoyed groan on his face. 'Okay Bolton...what's up with you?' she thought, watching stuff his hands in his pockets and walk down the porch steps and to the drugstore to pick up more cigarettes. Sharpay got out of her seat, handing the binocular's to her twin brother.

"What's these for?" she rolled her eyes, "you have to ask, just keep an eye out...I'm checking something." she turned on her heel and quickly marched across the street and to where Troy through the pack of cigarettes, only when she looked inside and took one out it wasn't a cigarette.

It was a red and green candy cane. "What the?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she turned to leave to go back to her car, that's when she heard an excited squeal followed by "YOUR A REINDEER!"


	11. Things Found Out

**Chapter 10 Things Found Out**

"YOUR A REINDEER!"

Sharpay widened her eyes, only to have them quickly narrow. "What the-" she broke off mid sentence, stalking quietly toward the gate that lead to the backyard. It didn't sound like Troy's voice, it was more likely Suzie. The bushes were thick, and nearly pokey with thorns; 'perfect' she thought, getting on her knees-okay, so not on her knees, but she squatted real low; a real talent to anyone who wears spiky, sparkly stiletto heels.

She watched the backyard, "I know I heard her yell from here...where did it-Ah ha, tree house." she looked up, her eyes widening in anticipation as she pulled out her cell phone and turned on the camera and listened.

Suzie giggled, "I can't believe that your real name is comet!"

"Sh!" whisper-yelled an unfamiliar voice. "Please...Suzie, you can't tell anyone." There wasn't anything said, so she must have nodded instead of saying 'yes'.

"But..." she said, Sharpay tensed for a reason she couldn't name. Suzie-from what she saw from the bushes-scooted closer, "how did you turn like me?"

"Human?" the girl must have nodded again. Would it seriously kill her to just say the word 'yes'! There was a sigh. "Well...Suzie, Christmas magic works...differently than what you think it is. It's not a snap of your fingers." Sharpay poked her head out of the bushes a little.

"Then what is it?" Suzie asked, the unfamiliar voice-who Suzie said was 'Comet'-chuckled.

"It's more of a...uh...it's like what you see in your head, you want it, you wish it, it'll happen." Suzie squealed, clapping her hands loudly together.

"I'm going to tell Gabi! This is GREAT!"

"NO!"

"But-" Suzie was close to tears, Comet wrapped his new arms around her, and pulled her to his lap. Something Troy doesn't really do anymore.

"I'm sorry, but Gabriella-she already is going to put me on a carrot diet, I am scared to imagine what she'd do to me if she found me like this...I'm supposed to be on all fours after all." Suzie nodded, sniffling. Comet hugged the young girl tight.

"Can I at least show her friends? The four eyed one, and the weird one?" Comet chuckled, "you have nicer names for them than me." she giggled.

"What do you call them?"

"Tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber." she giggled, "that's not very nice."

"Ah, but it's true."

"Can I tell them?"

"Uh...they can't keep a secret if their lives depended on it."

"Their keeping the secret of where you guys are really from..." she pointed out, Sharpay poked her head out of the bush all the way; her eyes and smile widening in anticipation. 'I knew it!' she screamed internally, 'I knew she was a freak!'

"Good point." Suzie smiled, her eyes gleaming. "So...I can tell them."

He grimaced, "I wouldn't be comfortable-"

"PLEASE!" she whined, batting her fluffy eyelashes. He sighed, "That's not going to work on me...I grew up with Santa's daughter-oops." he slapped hands over his mouth. Suzie giggled, "It's okay...I knew who she was-she's pretty and her cheeks are sparkly."

Sharpay couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Santa's daughter?' she inquired, rolling her eyes, 'I've heard it all now.' pushing the stop recording button she backed up slowly from the bush but she stumbled slightly when she bumped into two bodies.

She looked at..."Oh, Freakella and...four eyes." Kelsi gaped, wagging a finger in front of her face.

"Sharpay Evans! That just earned you a spot on the nau-"

Gabriella elbowed the cinnamon haired elf in the gut, coughing violently. "Kelsi...enough." Sharpay smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Don't interrupt her Freakella...or are you that subconscious about EVERYONE knowing your oh so precious little secret?" Gabriella gulped.

"What are you talking about?" the blond sneered, but then laughed. "Oh nothing...just thinking out loud. But rest assured, I found out all I need to know about you..." she walked away, in a slithering like walk, back to the waiting car.

Gabriella gaped, Kelsi was brooding with narrowed eyes. "I...I...oh! I can't stand her!" the brunette turned toward her friend,

"Kelsi...come on, we'll worry about that later, I have to call my dad."

\.

Santa bent over the desk, which was a bit of a stretch because it was the elves working station; he was making his rounds through the work shop. "Okay...so paint the eyes blue...a soft blue." he instructed, the blond elf; Phoebe; nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Santa..." she grabbed the doll and went to her end of the painting station, Santa stood with a smile. He loved his job, like his father before him and his father before him...and there's the general idea.

"Santa!" he turned to see a flustered elf running toward him; his black dread-locks flying behind his head and his dark eyes sparking wildly. He caught the elf by the shoulders, "Whoa! Lyle! Slow down...what is it?"

The elf breathed quickly, puffing out exasperated breaths. "It...It's...your brother...he-he..."

"Slow down Lyle, what about my brother?" Now Santa was worried, anything that involved his brother or that his brother was involved in...yeah it was never good. "What did he do this time?"

Lyle gulped, "uh...he just..he wants to ...change Christmas to-"

That did it. "CHANGE CHRISTMAS?" his voice boomed throughout the work shop, the elves stopped working. Lyle gulped, "he says that Christmas is played out...and it needs to be changed-the whole concept of it-"

"LET ME SEE HIM!"

another gulp, "San-Santa...Mrs Claus wants you to calm down...your blood pressure-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY BLOOD PRESSURE! IT'S CHRISTMAS I CARE ABOUT!"

"But-but Santa-" Santa grabbed Lyle by the elbow, and dragged him into his office, "Lyle...bring my brother to see me, I want to talk about his wanting to 'change Christmas'."

"Y-Yes...s-s-sir..." Lyle shakingly left his office, Santa sighed taking a hand and running it through his white hair when he removed his red fur hat.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered of his brother.

"Talking to one's self...sign of insanity." Santa turned immediately at the voice, his button eyes narrowing. "Blane." His brother chuckled, feigning hurt feelings when he placed a hand over his...well, where his heart should be.

"Brother you wound me." Santa continued to glare, Blane scoffed, "oh please don't frown-it's not good for you face."

"Well forgive me for being shocked." Blane cocked an eyebrow, "and why would you be shocked?"

"Because when I _banished _you from ever showing up at the pole-let alone my workshop-I meant that you were to _never to return._" Blane chuckled.

"Oh yeah that...contracts are old; besides I read between the lines anyway."

"Just...speak your piece and be done with it." Blane laughed again, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Oh brother, I'll never be done with it; in fact...my aim, is to get this workshop-the pole-to be MINE by the end of November and Christmas will be at my fingertips when I feel the need to change it."

Santa stalked toward him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him against the wall, "I was left this position by father because you wanted no part of it-"

"I grew up."

"It's my position."

"And soon it'll be mine...sooner than you know."

Santa growled, "I banished you from the pole, do you want me to-"

"what?" Blane said, his tone flat and calm, shoving his brother away from him and dusting off his shirt as if he'd gotten it dirty. "I'd spent 16 years in exile-don't deny me my family."

"Family? My wife hates you after what you did to her-"

"Oh, that's mean...the fact that your not Gabriella's real father bothers you?" Santa growled, shoving him at the wall so hard his head hit the surface.

"You are to leave at once!"

Blane chuckled, "Yeah...I get it, you want me out; but I'll be back...after all, Gabriella is just your niece-I'm her father. Always will be."


	12. Arguing Oh How Cheerful

**Chapter 11 Arguing Oh How Cheerful**

"Your nuts." Taylor says, wrapping her arms around her and leaning back in the chair at the Starbucks. Licking the creme from her cocoa off her lips. "There's no such thing as magic-it's impossible for an animal to turn into a human-"

"I'm not crazy!" Sharpay snorts, "I heard Suzie say it with my own two ears!"

"Sis," Ryan says, putting his hand on her wrist, as if restraining her. "Maybe you haven't slept enough...it's almost Thanksgiving Break, then Christmas-"

"I'm not overtired!" she yells, "I Know what I heard! Why don't we just ask miss Freakella about it!" Taylor rolls her eyes, and takes another sip of her hot cocoa and looks at her boyfriend stuff his face with scones. Did he ever stop eating?

"You know," Chad says with an over stuffed mouth, "asking might be a good idea I mean, why go through all this trouble with sneaking around-"

"Chad," Taylor starts, "are you saying you believe Sharpay and this non-sense about 'magic'?"

"Maybe...seeing isn't believing-"

"There's no such thing as magic. Or reindeer that turn into humans. I'm sure there's a rational explanation for it all, a ration and _logical _explanation."

Everyone then got up from their seats and walked to Sharpay's hot pink convertible, Taylor with an air of superiority. Desperate to say: I told you so! Sharpay was determined to prove what she heard was a true, and Chad just wanted to cease the fighting like Ryan did.

"Okay," Sharpay says once their all inside, "once we get there-to Troy's place-you all are going to see that I heard right and I'm going to yell 'I told you so' in all your faces!"

"And I'm telling you, Sharpay," Taylor says crossing her arms again, "that there's no such thing as magic and you're a crazy nutter."

"Nutter?" Ryan inquires with wide eyes and lifted brows.

"She's a Harry Potter fan. Too much of one." Chad says, pointing at his girlfriend. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"Daniel Radcliffe is a hot, sexy beast-"

"Hotter than me?"

"At least he doesn't stuff his face!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Said the Jamaican version of Ronald Weasly!"

"There's no need for name calling!"

"Well maybe if you'd eat less!"

"I'm not fat! You calling me fat?"

"No I wasn't but now that you mention it-"

"If I had half a mind-"

"Oh Chad, don't flatter yourself!"

Sharpay rolls her eyes, and growls, "HEY!" she yells, "enough! You two fight on your own time! But now, this is expose Gabriella the freak for who she really is! Focus!"

There was a slight pause between them all, heavy tension between Chad and Taylor. Then all of a sudden-

"You are a curly haired, arrogant ANAL RETENTIVE!"

"Oh you're being polite? That's a shock! Why are you always polite?"

"At least I know how to be!"

"Oi..." Sharpay mutters, turning back in her seat and stepping on the gas petal and driving toward Troy's house. This was going to be a long drive.

\.

"Has anyone seen Comet-I mean Rover?" Gabriella asks, walking into the kitchen, it was dinner time at the Bolton's house.

"No," Genevieve says, "but then again he and Suzie became inseparable. I swear, he loves that chocolate-"

"WHAT?" Gabriella screams, making everyone jump. "I-I...I mean-"

"What do you mean exactly?" Troy mutters, she turns her eyes on him. Why was the urge to smack him so great?

"I just, 'Rover' can't have chocolate-gives him the runs, so if you want to have 'dog' pooh-pooh all over your carpet-"

"No," Genevieve says with a raised voice, "not with Thanksgiving so close."

Troy sighs, "For God's sake, mom, I saw Suzie go up in the tree house earlier...maybe she and the...'mutt' are in there." Gabriella couldn't stop her eyes from widening. Why did Troy say 'mutt' with quotation marks around the word? Was he on to her?

Shit.

"Thanks." she mutters, "I'll check there-"

"Troy can go with you."

"What!"

"What!" They yell at the same time, Genevieve nods, "yes, I think that having an extra hand would be good for you...Suzie gets possessive." Oh that's just...PERFECT!

\.

"What do you want Blane?" Santa growls, it was clear that his brother wasn't going to leave. The younger brother chuckles, taking a seat at his desk.

"It's clear isn't it?" Santa doesn't answer. Blane sighs, "I want to be here...with my family, my sister in law, my dear brother and most of all _my daughter._" Santa narrows his eyes.

"She is my daughter-"

"You'd like to think that. But you're forgetting why your wife wanted to ban me in the first place-what I did to her..." was he proud of this? Of what he had done to her?

Santa remembered. He just doesn't want to.

"Fine," he growls, "You can stay, just don't interfere with with Christmas preparations-"

Blane cut him off, "father wanted us to always work together brother, besides I wouldn't dream of _interfering _in anything." he grabbed a gingerbread man cookie from a plate stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. "Mmm, Maria sure is a good cook."

"Just go and stay away from her. And the elves." Blane rolls his eyes.

"What ever." he turns to the door, putting his hand on the door knob, just as he pulls it open and puts a foot outside the office; he stops and turns only his head to his naive brother. "By the by, how is my _sister in law_? Still having those dreams?"


	13. What Did You Do?

**Chapter 12 What Did You Do?**

"A tree house?" Gabriella asks, stuffing her hands in her jean back pockets. Troy rolls his eyes, "yeah, have a problem with that?" She shrugs her shoulders lazily and tilts her head to the left as they make their way to the wooden ladder that looks like it's seen better days than now.

"Nothing," Gabriella says, "I just...I've never had one."

Troy looks at her, his eyes brows raised incredulously and out of shock. "You? Where do you live again? And how often do you hit your head?" Gabriella laughs, turning to look over her shoulder as she starts to climb.

"I just live north of here-and I do not get hit on the head...often, just occasionally. When me and Jase and Kels are having snowball fights." Troy chuckles, putting his hands on her hips to help her up a little bit.

"Those snowballs must pack a punch when they hit you then, huh?" Gabriella laughs, it's a familiar sound in Troy's ears, and he can vaguely place it. But-

"Actually, it's Jason who has the 'wicked curve ball'-he tests out every single baseball and softball the elves make."

"What'd you just say?" Gabriella's eyes widen at what she let slip out. "Uh...I-I...uh..I said 'shelves'." Troy watches her climb slowly, he shakes his head as he follows her up the ladder.

"No. You said elve-"

"Troy," she says, grabbing the next rung above her head. "I think you have hot cocoa in your ears. I swear on my Dancer's grave, I said shelves."

"Uh huh." Troy says, his eyes narrowing as he watches her fine derriere swing side to side as she climbs to the platform of the tree house. "Whose Dancer? Another 'dog'?" Gabriella swallows, she crawls on to the platform and stands on her feet; bending over to help him up-but he declines not-so-graciously.

"Dancer is-is that a pirates wheel?" She grabs the spokes of the wheel, she hears Troy sigh behind her and shuffle his feet. Sighing, she turns around. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't all right?"

"You're not a CIA agent are you?" She laughs, "no, definitely not." Troy smiles, chuckling a little bit. Gabriella blushes and looks down at her feet.

"You have a nice smile, I've always liked it."

"Uh thanks..wait, what?" Gabriella looks up at him. Troy stares at her, shuffling his feet and moving closer to her. "What did you-did you just say that you...have we met before?" Her eyes...her button nose...the sparkles on her cheeks-

"Troy-"

"You're her!" Troy says, a little too loudly, "that girl..from the mall Santa-I was how old-"

"We were ten." Gabriella says, crossing her arms over her chest. Troy looks at her, "you said that-" she huffs out a breath, "yeah...look, whatever I may have said, I was a kid-"

"You seem pretty convincing to me."

"I was a-you just used present tense...what the-how did you..?" Troy smirks, closing the gap between them. Placing his hands on either side of her, so she's trapped.

"How did I ...what?" She swallows again, fully aware that he is practically touching his body to her own. "Uh..we..w-w-w...nothing I just..." She slides under his arm and walks in to the tree house. Troy sighs, he's breaking her. She'll tell him what she's hiding in no time. She already confirmed that she was the little girl he met when he went to see Santa that year.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Troy rushes in the direction where Gabriella had gone into the tree house, pausing dramatically when he see's his little sister with...

"Who are you?" He asks, Gabriella crosses her arms over her chest and taps her foot impatiently. The man-boy, about 13- clears his throat, "uh...well, I'm Com-"

"Ahem." Gabriella coughs, the boy looks down and hastily changes his answer. "I mean I'm-"

"He's Rover!" Susie yells, "Gabi's dog turned human like us!" Troy looks from his sister to Gabriella, to 'Rover'.

"Uh huh..." he says, muttering the doubtful moan under his breath.

Troy rolls his eyes and walks out of the tree house. Susie always comes up with stories. This must be one of them. Troy thinks.

Gabriella narrows her eyes at Comet as she sits down on the floor. With her amazing hearing she waits until the house door closes telling them that Troy is in the house.

"Susie, you can't tell anyone that Rover is human. We'll just say Rover is my little brother. Please keep it a secret?" Gabriella whispers. Susie looks up at Gabriella with a smile before climbing into her lap.

"I promise Gabi." Susie kisses Gabriella's cheek.

Gabriella suddenly hears someone climbing up the ladder. Comet looks at Gabriella worriedly.

"My name is John." Comet whispers.

There are grunts, a whine, and a whimper as the person climbs up the ladder to the tree house. "Sh," Gabriella shushes, moving closer to the door of the tree house. "John" (Comet) moves closer to Susie and huddling closer to the small girl.

"AH-HA-AAAH!" Gabriella let's out a shriek but other than that, she catches the fall of Sharpay Evans. "Oh..get off me! Let go of me!" the blond screams, Gabriella sighs, letting go of her and going to stand in front of Comet and Susie.

"What are you doing here, Sharpay?" She asks,

"I'm..pfft! Hair my mouth-I'm here because...I am going to expose you for who you really are! And I got proof! PROOF!"

Did Gabriella really have to worry about her the whole time? She seems more eccentric than threatening. "Sharpa-"

"NO!" The blond screams, "You WILL NOT get the better of me-"

"Shar-"

"You are such a freak! I don't care what others say about you, you are a FREAK!" Okay, now she's being mean. And a bitch. Gabriella fists her hands into balls at her sides and she narrows her eyes in anger.

"SHARPAY! JUST FREEZE-" before she yells out the rest of her sentence, a white mist is sprayed from her crystal necklace; enveloping Sharpay and soon when the mist evaporates, Sharpay is nothing but a white statue, pointing at Gabriella with wide eyes. "-for a ...second..oh shit." Gabriella murmurs, turning toward Comet and Susie.

"What...did...you...do?" Comet asks, standing up on his feet. Gabriella's lip trembles as she looks between them, and the ice sculpture; she tries to form words. But the only words she can think of, and the only ones that come from her mouth are:

"Think the Bolton's will like it as a Christmas present? Or maybe she should hold up the Thanksgiving turkey?"


	14. Finding Out

**Chapter 13 Finding Out**

They all just stand there, staring at the ice statue that is Sharpay. Gabriella bites her lip, "I'm so dead.." she whispers, "how am I going explain this?" Comet pokes Sharpay's icy cheek. Susie tilts her head to the side, looking up at Gabriella.

"Gabi, what happened? Why is she...ice?" Gabriella sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking at the small girl. "Sweetie, I..oi...I'm dead." Susie tilts her head to the side further; looking at Comet this time. He just shrugs and looks at Gabriella 'just tell her' his eyes say.

"No, I'm not going to tell-"

"You have to!" Comet yells, "she's already seen-"

"You change into human? Yeah, that's as much as she will see today!" Comet rolled his eyes, balling his hands into fists.

"Oh give her some credit! She handled it better than you are right now-"

"You're supposed to be a reindeer!" Gabriella screams, Susie gasps and her eyes light up. "A what?!" The two look at the little girl; eyes wide, but Comet smiles; if Gabriella won't tell Susie, then he would.

"Susie," he says, kneeling down to see eye-to-eye with her. "I'm not really- well, when I was...wasn't human-"

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Comet turns to see over his shoulder, his eyes glistening with wholehearted honesty and his face impassive as stone.

"I'm being honest with her. Susie is a nice girl...she can be trusted." Gabriella bites her lip, shaking her head, but otherwise she says nothing. Comet turns back to look at Susie, whose staring at him with big, wet eyes.

"Tell me...what?" Her voice is small, like she is being scolded. Comet takes her small hands. "Hey, you're not in trouble...I just, I haven't- or rather, me and Gabriella and her two idiot friends-"

"HEY!"

"-haven't been honest with you, Troy...everybody."

"What do you-"

"I'm not really human, I'm not a dog...I'm a reindeer. I'm from the North Pole. So is Gabriella. So is Jason and Kelsi."

"So," Susie says, leaning around Comet looking at Gabriella. "You are...you're an elf?" Gabriella can't help but giggle. Shaking her head, she kneels next to Comet, "no...I'm uh..well, in a way, you could say that. But uh...I'm actually.." she waggles her finger so Susie gives her ear and Gabriella whispers into it. The little girl gasps and peels away with wide, excited eyes.

"He's REAL?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW SANTA WAS REAL! AH! I've been good! I have! I really have!" Gabriella giggles, standing on her feet and helping Comet up.

"We know you have been good, Susie...but, Troy hasn't. Has he?" Susie pouts, shaking her head.

"He's the one who said not to write Santa a letter because Santa doesn't get them."

"What?!" Comet and Gabriella screams from one mouth, Gabriella sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Susie...every letter that is written to Santa...he always receives that letter."

"Yeah," Comet says, "she works in the mailroom-ouch!" Gabriella had suckerpunched his gut. "Be nice, Gabby!"

Gabriella humphs and looks at Sharpay the sudden ice statue, her smile fades and her eyes slightly widen. "What are we going to do about her?"

"Well, can't you turn her back?" Susie asks

"North Pole magic...is more complicated than just that Su-Su." Comet says, "trust me...if I could turn back into a reindeer, I would. But I do like being human-"

"Humans can't fly. Unless they jump off a roof or something." Gabriella shrugs, walking around the statue. "I'm screwed and dead at the same time."

Outside, Troy gasps hearing everything unnoticed.

'So Gabriella, is from the North Pole, same with her friends and her dog... her dog is actually a reindeer... CRAP! And Santa is real? Is she lying to Susie?' He feels himself holding his breath, his mind whizzing around with ...a thousand questions; but they'll have to wait.

He has the rest of November and all December to ask questions-at least, that's what he thinks...because as of right now, anything can happen.


	15. Magic Mistletoe Kiss

**Chapter 14 Magic Mistletoe Kiss**

Thanksgiving passes, the smells of turkey and stuffing and pie and cinnamon slowly diminishing and twisting into something sweeter. Warmer. Cocoa and peppermint. Mrs Claus hums to the song that's playing on the 1920s radio that sits on the kitchen window sill. Her hands and fingers covered in flour from the dough that will soon be fresh backed cinnamon bread, her hair is up in a bun atop her head. A smile lights up her rosy-cheeked face.

The kitchen of Santa's workshop; small, but big enough for a person or two to be in to cook meals not only for Santa-who eats more than the normal human- but also for the elves; who just _love _their milk and cookies and cocoa.

The steam of the stove surrounds her, she smiles as she needs the dough and stirs a pot with a bit of that Christmas magic. Then two hands cover her eyes, "Hello..." she giggles, not turning around.

"Hello-"

"My Christmas angel." she gasps at the nickname, whizzing around and coming eye to eye with Blane. He's smirking and his eyes are glistening. "How are you-" Slap! His head snaps to the side. Her chest is rising and falling quickly.

"What are you doing here?" She hisses, he turns his head to her; his cheek stinging, but he ignores it.

"I'm here to see my brother...my 'niece' and of course...you." She balls her hands into fists, her eyes narrowing.

"You were bani-"

"Save the 'was banished' shit..okay? You have no right to hold any animosity toward me." He stuffs his hands in his back pockets; raising on his heels and rocking backward slightly, his eyes traveling up and down her figure. "You look good for you age, Maria."

"Shut up." She hisses, turning back to her task at hand. Blane rolls his eyes, stepping closer to her.

"You know, you hurt me Maria." She scoffs, "you are made of stone, Blane. Takes a lot to hurt stone-oof!" Blane grabs her arms and twists her around to see into her eyes.

"You found out you were pregnant...with Gabriella. I knew that wasn't my brothers child! But you said it was! You said that I raped you! But I know it was consensual on both sides! Why did you lie, Maria!?" His eyes are blazing with anger, hurt, mostly anger. She swallows, her dark hair coming to spill in ringlets down her shoulders-falling from her bun.

"You're hurting me-"

"You're one to talk about that..." Blane hisses, "now answer me." Maria swallows again, looking down and not answering him. Blane curses under his breath. "Does Gabriella know..?" her eyes snap to meet his; his expression is...regrettably unreadable.

Maria sighs, shaking her head. "No. She thinks your brother is her father; and your her uncle. I'd like to keep it that way-"

"Damn it!" Blane yells, "You can't do that!"

Maria looks up at him, "You were the one who raped me-"

"Cut the bullshit, Maria, you know that isn't true! It was consensual! On both sides-meaning, you were 'in the moment' just as much as I was!" She can't take it, her heart can't take this; her skin stretches so tight over her knuckles that she fears that the skin might break completely. Her eyes hold fury and hurt.

"I wasn't marrying you that day! I wasn't in love with you that day! And ...and...and...you seduced me!"

Blane feels his throat lump in one big solid mass, he swallows but it reappears again. "I..I seduced you?"  
Maria says nothing. "Fine," Blane says his eyes hardening. "If that's how you want to see it...then maybe you _let _me rape you. Maybe you _didn't _fight me off; but you know all the 'rape' shit you wail and blubber about is a lie...Gabriella is my daughter. And..you...you're just a bitch in heat waiting for the next dog to fuck." With that he turns on his heel and marches out of the kitchen. When he was a boy, he was most comfortable among the reindeer.

So, naturally, that's where he went.

\.

"Okay..." Kelsi says, pacing the floor; like she's been doing for the past month. "So...we still haven't figured out why Sharpay has turned into a statue-"

"ooh" Comet raises his hand, they still haven't figured out how to turn him back into a reindeer. "I know! Gabi lost her temper, ice flew out from her crystal and then POOF! Sharpay icicle-ouch!" he rubs the back of his head from where Gabriella had slapped it.

Kelsi rolls her eyes, turning to Jason; who is still examining Sharpay's frozen form. Susie is sitting crosslegged on the floor next to Comet. Troy..well, he hasn't let on that he's known anything, but all of them has noticed that he's been keeping an extra special eye on them. Especially Gabriella. "Jason, what is it? Do you have something?"

"Yeah..." Jason says, he points to her frozen lips. "Her lips are shinier as a sculpture." He shrinks back when Kelsi raises a hand to him, "okay! Sorry!"

"What else you got?" Gabriella says, flopping back on the bed so she can stare at the ceiling. She didn't know how long that she can keep up the charade that Sharpay is 'staying a few days' with her. She managed to convince Troy to call her parents and tell them; he didn't ask questions then, but his eyes were full of them. Jason sighs, "Well, magic leaves an imprint...no matter who uses it."

"So...?" Gabriella says,

"And...?" Comet retorts,

Jason rolls his eyes, sighing, "I'm saying Santa might be able to help. Since you, Gabi, are his daughter and have the same magic signature-" there is a beeping from Gabriella's wrist; the room turns silent, Susie perks her ears up at the sound.

"What is that?" Asks the innocent little girl, Gabriella smiles. "It's how I stay in contact with my family..Hello-uncle Blane, what are you doing on my dad's wrist watch?"

"Gabriella," Blane says, his voice is heard by Jason, Kelsi, Susie and Comet. "How are you?"

"I'm...in a bit of a dilemma...hey, maybe you can help!" Blane grins broadly, the chance of helping his daughter (whether she knows the truth or not) is a chance to jump at immediately.

"What is it, Sparkle Cheeks." Gabriella chuckles, he's always given her that nickname; yeah, she's been in contact with her uncle even though he's been banished for the past decades.

"Well...it's...I accidentally froze a person, I don't know how to unfreeze her, and Comet turned himself human-how do I turn him back? And...I don't think I can get this family off the naughty list-"

Susie gasps, jumping from the bed. "My family's on the naughty list?!" Tears threaten to fall down her little cheeks. Her lips quivering. Gabriella looks at her, "no Susie, don't cry-"

"You didn't tell me my family was-MOMMY!" She runs from the room, her screams audible as she runs down the stairs to the kitchen where Guinivere seems to be most the weeks now that it is December. Kelsi sighs, "I'll get her..." Jason clears his throat, bouncing on his feet and following the cinnamon haired elf. Gabriella turns her eyes back to her watch.

"Got any ideas uncle Blane?" She asks, Blane sighs. "Uh...well, the statue girl-"

"Sharpay. Evans." Blane nods, "Sharpay...well, what'd you say to freeze her?"

Gabriella shrugs, "she...she was threatening to expose me for...so I got mad and I yelled 'freeze'."

"So try saying the opposite of 'freeze'." Blane suggests. Gabriella bites her lip, "think that'll work?"

"It should. What about Comet?"

"He's human-I have no idea how it happened-" she runs a hand through her dark hair that matches his so much. Like her eyes.

"I don't know how to reverse it. But I'll research some stuff...Gabs, it's great seeing you." Gabriella smiles,  
giggling.

"You too, uncle Blane. I got to go. I got a girl to unfreeze." Blane laughs through the watch, "Okay, I'll let you go and get back to you...okay?"

"Bye."

"Bye." Both close their watches, Gabriella sighs and circles around the statue of Sharpay. "Hope it works.." she clears her throat and stands in front of her and opens her mouth to say something when the door opens to reveal Troy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Gabriella..." he says, she swallows.

"Troy-"

"I know."

"What?"

"Your secret...I know who you are...who everybody is-"

"Troy...I-I..you seriously believe-"

"That's the problem..." he huffs out a breath, walking closer to her and stopping with his face just inches away from hers. "I don't know what to believe." Gabriella swallows, looking into his blue eyes. Her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish on a dry deck.

"..wh-I...uh...er...well..." Troy is staring at her with the intent on making her admit the words to him herself. "Tell me who you are, Gabriella."

"I'm-"

"Don't lie." She sighs, running a hand through her hair and looking at the statue of Sharpay again and then at Troy's eyes; drowning in them. Getting lost in them.

"The truth?" Troy nods, she bites her lip and shakes her head. "I can't tell you ...that..." Troy narrows his eyes at her. 'Now would be the perfect time to change the subject,' Gabriella thinks quickly. "Why haven't you decorated for Christmas yet?" Troy let's out a chortle.

"Because...I hate Christmas."

Gabriella smirks, not realizing that she stepped closer to him. "Just because you do, doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't...and don't say that."

"Why?" Troy whispers, she giggles lightly; Troy mentally decides he'd like to hear it more often than just this one moment. Gabriella grabs his hands in hers and stares into his eyes.

"Because...it's the season of miracles." He raises a brow and shakes his head, but his lips contradict him and turn up in a smirk.

"I'm not very convinced.." She giggles again, her magic icicle necklace glowing at a dim level- as it always does when she does little magic instead of BIG magic. "Look up," she says. "Maybe that'll convince you." Troy lifts his head and see's -on the ceiling, growing green with red holly berries and a gold ribbon tied around it- mistletoe.

"How did that-oompf!" Gabriella grabs both sides of his face, attaching her lips to his and kissing him gently under the mistletoe that she had made appear just in that moment. She kisses him gently, and pulls away with a grin.


	16. After Kiss Drama

**Chapter 15 After Kiss Drama**

"So what do we do now?" Gabriella asks, Troy looks at her. It feels like it's been...hours-standing here in this room with...her big brown eyes looking up at him; her full lips slightly swollen from the kissing. He looks up again, the mistletoe is still there. "Troy." Gabriella says, forcing his attention on her. She smiles, bringing her fingers to run through his hair that went just a centimeter lower than his ear.

"What?" He whispers, she tilts her head to the side. "What do we do now?" His turn to tilt his head; his turn to be confused. He let's out a breath, closing his eyes for just a second. He's always been a logical person-well, save for the moment when he stopped believing in Santa Claus; there's something that he doesn't know whether to re-open again or leave it sealed.

"What do you mean?" She sighs, "We kissed. Usually that means-"

"You kissed me." Troy says, opening his eyes and looking at her. "I came in here to confirm some stuff."

"Like...like what?" Gabriella bites her lip, her voice in a whisper as if she's frightened that someone might hear. As if this is a conversation about the most intimate of topics.

"What I heard last night. In The treehouse." Her breath caught in her throat, her fingers - when she means to pull them away from him - dig deeper through his hair; and to say that Troy doesn't enjoy the feeling of her fingers in his hair...of her hands on him...her lips on his...would be a lie.

He enjoys it very much. He just..needs to ignore it to keep a cool head. "Last night?" She re-iterates, he nods.

"I'll give you some hints: Santa Claus, Naughty list. Reindeer"-he turns his head to the icicle version of Sharpay- "that..." she let's out a slow, deep breath.

"It's a lot to explain-"

"No, it's not. Now explain." Must keep a cool head, he tells himself, but with her looking up at him with those big brown eyes and those lips that just taste so good he wants to taste them again..oh, it's difficult to keep a cool head around Gabriella.

She takes a breath, closing her eyes momentarily. "You said you heard...me say something about Santa."

Troy nods, "yeah-"

"How much did you hear?" she looks at him, her eyes hold some sort of emotion that he can't read. He realizes that his hands are holding her hips, and how close they are standing, but he can't seem to pull away.

"I heard you say you were-"

"Santa's daughter." She whispers, looking away only to look back at him. "I'm not lying..." Troy scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"You expect me to believe-"

"I grew up without lying, why would I start now?"

"Because it's insane!" Troy says, his voice raising; making Gabriella jump back. Troy runs a hand through his hair, "I mean...there's no such thing as-"

"Don't." Gabriella says, shaking her head. "Of course he exists..." Troy just looks at her, his eyes scanning her face for any hint of this whole thing being a joke. He saw nothing. Gabriella bites her lip, crossing her arms over her chest, she turns away from Troy; looking at Sharpay.

"What happened to her?" Troy asks, staying where he is. Not moving. Not showing any signs of moving. Gabriella sighs, shaking her head as she changes her arms position from crossed to hands in her pockets.

"I turned her into a statue by accident. Are we done?" He looks at her, he must have not heard her speak the 'are we done' part.

"Is there a way to turn her back to normal?" Gabriella bites her lip, "You know, for someone who doesn't believe in anything he's heard or I've told him you sure are being kind of testy about this"-she gestures to Sharpay- "Why don't you just leave?" He looks at her again, then back at the statue, and then back at her.

"I live here, this room is-"

"Fine, I'll leave. Don't you dare follow me, Bolton.." she walks around him to the door, but when she gets under the door frame, she turns around. "You know, my dad gave me the 'job' - I guess you could call it - to get you and your family off the naughty list and I thought that it'd be simple..do you know why?"

He's silent. "Because, I had faith and hope that you were still that little boy from the mall. The little boy believed in Santa even when his dad kept telling him otherwise...but I was wrong; you're not that little boy from the mall-"

"It's cause I grew up, Gabriella." Troy says, looking at her with a blank face. "It's normal for-"

"No." She says, shaking her head. "You didn't grow up, you just stared listening to your father." With that she turns and walks out of the room. Leaving Troy there with the icicle version of Sharpay.

\.

"So..." Guinevere Bolton says, looking at the pamphlet; Jason and Kelsi and Comet are sitting on the stools - well, Comet is, Jason and Kelsi are busying themselves with making Christmas cookies and singing 'Deck The Halls' and 'Jingle Bells' and just about every Christmas Carol imaginable. "I was thinking of taking the family to the mountains for Christmas...it's snowing up there; and there's this lodge-"

"Jason, pass me the Ginger?" Kelsi says,

"Here you go, Kels." Jason says, going back to making his snickerdoodles until he notices something, "Kels, pass me the red hots?" Kelsi smiles, but frowns and looks at Guinevere.

"Mrs. Bolton, wheres your red hots?" Guinevere looks up from the pamphlet, shaking her head. "Was I talking to myself? uh...we don't have any-"

"WHAT?!" The two elves yell, Comet laughs, clutching both sides of his ribcage. Guinevere sighs, "Well, no one usually makes Christmas cookies this early in the month-"

"WHAT?!" The two elves yell again.

"Honestly, do you guys rehearse that?" They turn, to see Gabriella standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Comet frowns, noticing her slightly red and swollen eyes. She shakes her head, 'it's nothing.' she tells him with her eyes.

Jason rolls his eyes, "I can't make snickerdoodles without red hot candies!" he whines. Gabriella rolls her eyes, putting her hand in her back pocket and making some appear with some Christmas magic; she pulls them out of her pocket.

"Here...happy now?" She's not in the mood to deal with their foolishness. Comet looks at her still, she ignores his inquisitive eyes. Guinevere looks at her, watching.

"Gabi, is something wrong?" The older woman asks, Gabriella bites her lip. "Yeah...no,..I-I don't know. Just...stuff." Kelsi looks up at her friend, Jason is concentrating on his red hot snickerdoodles so they come out to _perfection. _Absolute _perfection. _

"Well," Guinevere says, "dinner's almost ready; why don't you get Troy and Susie and my hus-"

"I'll do it!" Comet yells, jumping down from his stool and running outside to get Susie, upstairs to get Troy and to the garage to get Mr. Bolton.

"What's for dinner?" Kelsi asks, turning her attention back to her gingerbread cookies. Guinevere smiles, "Spaghetti."

Gabriella smiles, "my mom makes that ...she makes it the Italian way...cause she's Italian and my dad's Irish."

"Wow, so..cultural, your family seems to be, Gabriella." Guinevere says. Gabriella nods, her sparkling cheeks lightly sparkling in the light of the kitchen. She'd sit as far from Troy as she can, and after dinner she'd talk to Kelsi and Jason and Comet-they needed to go home, it's the busy season; she'd stay and complete her mission, but her friends needed to go home.

She just...she wants everything to go right.


	17. Dinner And After Dinner

**Chapter 16 Dinner And After Dinner**

"This is very good," Kelsi says, taking a bite of her spaghetti. Guinevere smiles and takes a bite of hers, Troy is sitting across from Gabriella; eyeing her with...questions. Lots of questions. She sighs, poking at her noodles and meat balls.

"Gabriella," Guinevere says, "are you not hungry?" Gabriella looks up, "what?" Troy can't help but smirk.

"Are..are you not hungry, love?" Guinevere says in a maternally way. The young girl sighs again, running a hand down her face and through her hair.

"No I'm just...I have a lot on my mind.."

'I wonder why?' Troy thinks sarcastically, rolling his eyes and taking a giant wad of spaghetti on his fork before stuffing it in his mouth. He has so money questions for this girl, starting with 'how do I know you're telling the truth?' but other than that, the other questions have to do with the Santa Claus ...cover? If it is a cover...they must be certifiably insane or something. "Troy!" His mother scolds, "Not that much food in your mouth! Do you want to choke!?"

"I know exactly what you need, Gabi!" Jason yells over the semi-quiet awkwardness. "You need to sweeten up your spaghetti!" Everyone at the table looks at him like he's lost it. He just smiles and looks at everyone. "Can anyone pass the maple syrup?" Troy looks at Jason as if he's grown two heads, Susie giggles and covers her mouth to prevent any dinner spilling out on to her lap. Guinevere and Jack just look at him blankly.

"This is spaghetti." She says, Guinevere. Jason beams brightly, "I think I have some on me..." he pads his pockets, sticking his hand in his left one and pulling out a small bottle of maple syrup; then without even giving word to anyone at the table- or sparing them a glance, he pulled out the cork and drizzled half of it on his spaghetti and went to pour it on Gabriella's, but she moved out of the way.

"No thanks, Jason...I'm fine..just have a lot on my mind is all..."

"This is very good," Kelsi says, taking a bite of her spaghetti. Guinevere smiles and takes a bite of hers, Troy is sitting across from Gabriella; eyeing her with...questions. Lots of questions. She sighs, poking at her noodles and meat balls.

"Gabriella," Guinevere says, "are you not hungry?" Gabriella looks up, "what?" Troy can't help but smirk.

"Are..are you not hungry, love?" Guinevere says in a maternally way. The young girl sighs again, running a hand down her face and through her hair.

"No I'm just...I have a lot on my mind.."

'I wonder why?' Troy thinks sarcastically, rolling his eyes and taking a giant wad of spaghetti on his fork before stuffing it in his mouth. He has so many questions for this girl, starting with 'how do I know you're telling the truth?' but other than that, the other questions have to do with the Santa Claus ...cover? If it is a cover...they must be certifiably insane or something. "Troy!" His mother scolds, "Not that much food in your mouth! Do you want to choke!?"

"I know exactly what you need, Gabi!" Jason yells over the semi-quiet awkwardness. "You need to sweeten up your spaghetti!" Everyone at the table looks at him like he's lost it. He just smiles and looks at everyone. "Can anyone pass the maple syrup?" Troy looks at Jason as if he's grown two heads, Susie giggles and covers her mouth to prevent any dinner spilling out on to her lap. Guinevere and Jack just look at him blankly.

"This is spaghetti." She says, Guinevere. Jason beams brightly, "I think I have some on me..." he pads his pockets, sticking his hand in his left one and pulling out a small bottle of maple syrup; then without even giving word to anyone at the table- or sparing them a glance, he pulled out the cork and drizzled half of it on his spaghetti and went to pour it on Gabriella's, but she moved out of the way.

"No thanks, Jason...I'm fine..just have a lot on my mind is all..."

A silence comes over the table, they all eat quietly. Troy occasionally sneaking his eyes toward Gabriella, she..seems different tonight. Her eyes, not as shiny as they were earlier- clouded as if by heavy thought. She would sigh occasionally, or run a hand through her hair that had fallen out of it's braided pigtails. It was about close to thirty minutes later when they finished eating their dinner.

"Hey," Troy says, sitting across the table from her. "You uh...you okay?" Aside from the question he has, that's the most overwhelming thought. She bites her lip, shaking her head as she looks at him.

"Just uh...just thinking about stuff-"

"You family?" If she knew he was dropping a hint to something, she didn't say a word about it. She only smirks and looks at him. "What?" He asks, his lips quirking up in a smile-well, half a smile. But still a smile.

"Just..." she giggles, "you ask about my family? And I've already told yo-"

"No," Troy says, shaking his head. "You haven't told me-"

"Cause you refuse to believe in him!" She raises her voice, her hands balling into fists. Troy backs into his chair, but doesn't otherwise back down.

"I refuse to believe in him cause I know there's no such thing as Santa Claus!" There's a tiny gasp, the two of them turn toward the door; seeing Susie with tears threatening to spill in her eyes and her little lips quivering. Troy's heart lurches in his throat, feeling the immediate guilt, "Su-" Gabriella stops him, standing up at the same time he does and grabs his arm.

"Troy," she asks, more for Susie's sake. "Is there a place we could go to talk- that's quiet." Troy looks at her, then at his sister. Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair.

"My room," he whispers, his heart still making his throat swollen. She nods, trailing her hand down his arm and taking his hand in her own.

"Lead the way," she says, he nods and guides her up the stairs to his room-it's not exactly tidy, but not dirty either. Just a few clothes strewn across the floor, his closet door hangs off the hinges; in need of fixing, but either he or his dad is the procrastinator. Maybe both? Gabriella drops her hand, going to sit on his unkempt bed. Troy sits in his desk chair across from her. "So..." she says, clasping her fingers together.

"What?" He says, his voice quiet.

"You don't believe in Santa Claus?" She asks, shrugging. He looks at her, scoffing, "I grew up-"

"So did I..but I believe-"

"You also claim to be his-"

"I don't need anything repeated. Just...what made you stop?"

He sighs, leaning back in his chair. "You don't...why do you care?" She frowns, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees and her brows knit together in earnest interest.

"Just..curious, I mean my dad introduced us..at the mall-you asked for a friend." Troy looks up with wide eyes, his lips pursing.

"How did you know-" She smirks at him, "Santa always knows-"

"Quit with that!" Troy yells, "There's no such thing as-"

"You quit with _that_!" Gabriella yells, standing up and grasping his shirt in between her hands. "What happened to the Troy I met at the mall when we were kids? The one who desperately wanted a friend? The one who believed in Christmas and Santa...even though his dad did not!? What happened to him?!"

Troy sighs, pushing her slightly off him. "Because..." he wasn't answering the questions she asked just then, rather than he is answering an unspoken that is passing through the both of them via eye contact. "I...I wrote to you." his voice cracks, Gabriella looks at him and he looks at her, "you said, he always gets a letter if one is letter...so I wrote to you like the little, naive child I was...you never wrote back."

"Troy-" Gabriella says, her voice breaks. "I...I did write back. Every time I got your letters...but.." he looks at her, his head tilting in confusion.

"What? But what?" She takes in a breath, looking down, Troy makes the decision to pull her to sit on his lap. She smiles inwardly.

"I just...I thought you forgot about me...when you didn't write back." He shakes his head, "No...but, that's what I thought. I stopped believing because-"

"Of me-"

"No...well-"

"Troy, just...don't okay? I can't-"

"Be my girlfriend." He says, rather quickly. She looks at him, her eyebrows raising. "What?" He clears his throat, taking her hand in his and staring at her with clear blue eyes. She felt the breath in her throat hitch, her heart jump up and pound loudly behind her ears.

"Will you...be my girlfriend?" She bites her lip, looking down at their conjoined hands.

"Why..why are you asking me this? I thought...you hated-"

"Hate?" He laughs a short chortle of a laugh, "I'm not capable of hate...a little distressed and angry-"

"Troy...I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

His eyebrows knit together, "Why the hell not?" she sucks in a breath and huffs it out, absently drawing circles on his shoulder.

"Reasons."

"Like?" He is absently drawing circles on her side and hip.

"You. Smoking, being angry all the time...not believing in my father-"

"That's cause it's hard to believe." Troy says, countering her statement. She sighs, looking at him. "He's my father Troy! And...little kids, like Susie don't have to see it to know it's real or that he's real- they just know it is. That he is..why is it so hard for you?"

"Hey," he whispers, taking his free hand and running it through her hair. "I just..what if I try? What if you help me to?" She sighs, shaking her head.

"It's not that easy."

"But?" He says, with a smirk. She giggles, running her fingers through his hair and leaning her forehead on his, smiling at him, "I guess we can try to...you have to 100% - no, 110. 999999% - of your heart and faith in it. Believing in Santa is like believing in God." Troy smiles,

"So, is that a yes to my original question?" she giggles, pecking his lips gently. "Maybe...I don't...one question- only cause we don't have 'girlfriends' at the North Pole." Troy laughs,

"Well...shoot."

"What's a girlfriend?"  
He smiles, holding the base of her neck as he draws his lips closer. "Some one who I care for very much...and we do this a lot." He takes her lips with his in a sweet kiss, no tongue, just...warm lips touching. Gabriella enjoys it very much.

That is until they have to pull apart to breathe, "Do you say 'yes' now?" Gabriella giggles, nodding.

"Yeah...I will be your girlfriend." He smiles, kissing her once more until a thought disrupts his action.

"How do you unfreeze Sharpay? I've been getting frantic calls from Chad and Taylor and Ryan...where do they think she is anyway?"

"Uh..." Gabriella says, playing with her fingers now, "I have my uncle Blane helping me find a way to unfreeze her- which I hope is very soon- and as for the phone calls...Troy, they can't know about my secret; which is also, Kelsi's, Jason's and Comet's-"

"Comet?"

"He's a reindeer."

"Then why is he human-"

"North Pole magic."

"Ah." He looks at her, running his fingers through her hair again. "Want to kiss again, Girlfriend?" She smiles, "Okay...but what do I call you?"

"Boyfriend."

"Let's kiss, _Boyfriend._" Troy smiles, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss and holding her at her waist that moves to her hips; slight use of tongues in this one, but it doesn't go beyond that because Troy doesn't want to scare her away.


	18. Theatrics

**Chapter 17 Theatrics**

Okay," Kelsi says frantically, pacing back and forth. Her hair flying in all directions, her eyes wide with concern for her friend. "So...don't panic. Just, what is on Gabriella's mind?" Jason scratches the back of his neck, leaning back on the bed that he's been sleeping for the past month. Kelsi looks at him, with her arms stiff at her sides. "Aren't you the least concerned-"

"No. Pfft." He says, his eyes closed. "Kels, Gabriella is a big elf, she can take care of herself-"

"She's Santa's daughter! Not just an elf!"

"You worry too much.."

"I worry too-are you..you're insane! An idiot! Just...ugh!" She begins her frantic pacing again; however she stops when the bedroom door opens and Gabriella enters, but she's not alone. She's grasping the hand of Troy Bolton, Jason sits bolt upright and Kelsi and him both have wide eyes.

"Guys," Gabriella says, "I think that...I think you two should go home-"

"WHAT?!" They yell out of one mouth, Troy smirks, leaning into Gabriella's ear. "You weren't kidding about them doing that.." she giggles, slapping his shoulder playfully.

"Gabi," Kelsi says, walking up to her and putting her hands on her small shoulders. "I love you, you're like a sister to be but ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Kels, you know it's the busy season-"

"Ah-bah-bah..." Jason mutters, pointing to Troy, but Gabriella sighs. "He knows Jase-"

"WHAT?!" They yell again from one mouth, Gabriella didn't even laugh like she'd normally do because now it isn't funny. Jason grabs her shoulder and just begin shaking her, Troy pries him off and stands in front of her.

"Don't break my girlfriend-"

"You're what?" Jason asks, Gabriella steps around him. "We'll explain later, but...I thought about it and you need to go back to the Pole." She looks between Kelsi and Jason before she adds, "Both of you."

He's gone through how many files? How many of his brothers tall, sleek and slightly disorganized cabinets on all sorts of North Pole magic? Has he found any answer for Gabriella on how to turn that girl back to her unfrozen state? No. Is he any closer? He doesn't know...he's never froze anybody before! However, the thought of freezing his brother is tempting...

Not that he'd do it-wait, yes he would. "Ugh..Gabriella..." he mutters, "You really did it.." what if there is no cure to bring her back to normal? Does that particular family like ice sculptures? How about holding up their Christmas dinner? Hmm...possibilities-

"Busy, Blane?" He rolls his eyes, tensing every muscle in his back, but he fakes a smile and turns to face his brother.

"Nick." He says casually, "what brings you to ...your office?"

"It's, as you said, my office...I have work to do, and you have my workshop to leave-"

"Alas," Blane says, "I cannot. You see I promised-"

Santa, Nick, shakes his head and sits at his desk. "I don't care if you promised the Easter Bunny to bunny hop with him. Get. Out. Of. My. Workshop." Blane rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he strolls toward the shelf that holds a crystal snow-globe.

"I cannot-"

"You will. Now, leave." Nick says, plopping into his chair and pretending to look busy-

"Did Maria tell you that I saw her yesterday?" He snaps his head up to look at his brother; dark eyes and a snarling lip.

"I told you to stay away from-"

"Like she 'stayed away from me' on your's and her's wedding day?!" Blane yells, his dark eyes blazing. "She lied to you brother, I did not rape her! She lied! It was consenual! Gabriella is mine-"

"Liar!" Nick yells, "Now, Get. Out!"

"Fine..." Blane says after a moments silence, "but mark my words, you will see her for what she has said and what she is hiding from you-ask her yourself, Gabriella is mine. I'm her father..her true father; you're uncle." Before his brother could respond, Blane turns and walks out of the office, through the workshop and toward the kitchens. 'I wonder if there's still that liquor stash I hid here' he idly thinks, but it's only a moment...

He needs to help _his _daughter. And he will.


	19. Heat

**Chapter 18 Heat**

Gabriella paced back and forth as Troy watched.

"Brie, relax. I'm sure it's going to be ok. Sharpay will be fine."

"Fine? Troy she has been frozen. She's like a giant iceberg!"

"That's not too bad, I'm sure she will be just fine. Your Uncle will have her out of there in no time."

Just then Gabriella's watch beeped. She grabbed it quickly and answered it. "Hello?"

"Gabriella?"

"Oh Uncle, I'm so glad you finally called. Troy and I have been going crazy! What is the deal with Sharpay, can you save her?"

There was a sigh on the other end. "I can save her, but Gabriella it's going to take a while."

"How long is a while?"

"I can't give you a time limit, Gabriella. I'm sorry, it's going to take time before I can help Sharpay. I need time, lots and lots of time."

Gabriella sighed and nodded softly. "All right, thank you Uncle, just do what you have do. I'll figure something out."

Gabriella hung up and looked to Troy. "We've got a problem."

Troy sighed. "He can't help her?"

"He can, he just needs a lot time. So we need to come up with a good excuse for Sharpay to disappear."

"Uh….boarding school?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Nobody would believe that. It has to be believable."

"Ok uh….went away on vacation?"

Gabriella sighed and shook her head. "It has to sound…Sharpay like. Think like Sharpay."

"That's scary, do I have to?"

Gabriella giggled. "Yes! Help me come up with something!"

"I've come up with a few ideas already. You didn't like them. What are you thinking?"

"Um…let me think…what if she…um…no that will never work…um…" Gabriella sighed. "I have no idea what to tell people."

"Ok, just take a deep breath. I wish we knew how long this would take. What is something Sharpay would do that would and will take a long, long, time."

They were both quiet for a second and then looked to each other with huge smiles and at the same time said "SHOPPING SPREE IN PARIS!"

They smiled at each other satisfied with their answer.

\.

"There has to be something!" Blane says, muttering incessantly as he hangs his head over tons of scrolls. His eyebrows knit together and his eyes drooping from lack of sleep, it was the sound of the door clicking shut that made his head pop up and his eyes blank when he see's Maria standing there with a tray of food. "What do you want? Come to spread another lie-"

"Thought you might be hungry-"

"Oh how charmingly thoughtful." he hisses, looking back at the scrolls. Maria rolls her eyes, and shakes her head as she walks closer.

"It's the Christmas season, at least act like you have a heart in you." Blane raises his head and gapes at her, his eyes freezing in their cold colour of dark, dark, dark brown. Nearly black.

"A heart? Hm, a heart..." Blane stands up from the desk and walks toward Maria, she backs away slowly but before she can grasp the door handle, he grabs her wrists and spins her around so her back is flush against his chest. He breaths the scent of her shampoo...

"Blane..." she whispers, struggling, but her holds her tightly. He kisses her neck softly, "I did this.." he whispers, taking his kisses to her ear so he can speak to her. "On your wedding day to my brother-you didn't seem so quick to call it rape-"

"You seduced me..." he chuckles heartily, taking his kisses to her neck again; his fingers of his free hand moving up to caress her bosom. She moans, her eyes closing.

"Yes, you liked it back then too...which leaves me pondering.."

"Blane-" she whimpers when he sticks his hand down the front of her dress; fondling her breasts softly with his fingers at her nipples.

"Why would you accuse me of rape? You were very apart of the sin as I am...so why, Maria? You say that you weren't in love with me..." he spins her around so he can see her eyes, so wide and glowing with...lust and desire and...and..

"Oh Blane..." she raises her hands, but her grabs her wrists again.

"Answer me..." his voice is whispered, his eyes digging deep into hers. "Answer me, Maria-" she shakes her head, looking away and trying to distance herself.

"I can't..I'm sorr-"

"For what?!" He yells, "What are you sorry for? For lying!? You loved me then when we made love on the day of your wedding to my brother...and you love me now! Why is so damn hard for you to admit?!"

"All right!" She yells, grabbing the fronts of his shirt and staring into her eyes, her eyes full of fire. "I LOVE YOU! ALL RIGHT!? I LOVE YOU! I MADE LOVE TO YOU CAUSE I HAVE NEVER LOVED ANYONE ELSE AS MUCH AS YOU!" Before Blane can speak back at her, she yanks his lips to hers; crashing against him - and him into the wall - in a smoldering, heated kiss. He relaxes after a second; his hands going to her hips and pulling her closer to him as their tongues battle and duel...


	20. High Heat

**Chapter 19 High Heat**

"I'm screwed..." Gabriella says, pacing back and forth before flopping back on the bed. Her hands covering her eyes, Troy sits next to her; her head is hanging off the foot, her brown locks flying straight down in a chocolate waterfall. "I just...I have to get her unfrozen." Troy moves from sitting next to her, to laying on top of her- not that she's complaining. She loves the feel of him on her body.

"Ella..." Troy says, moving her hands from her eyes. "It'll be all right-"

"Troy...if Sharpay doesn't get unfrozen in...well, before midnight on Christmas Eve, she'll be stuck this way! I don't want that! How do I explain that? You think her parents would like to have a sculpture to hold up their Christmas ham? I'm PANICKING TROY!" She had grabbed his shoulders, starting to shake him; he grabs her wrists, making her stop her shaking of his body and stare into her brown eyes.

"Gabriella, it's all right...didn't you say your uncle is helping you find something to help turn her back to normal?" Gabriella sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"I hope he can find one...he said he'd let me know...but he hasn't gotten back to me-"

"Maybe he hasn't found one-don't look at me like that." Troy says, looking into her narrowed brown eyes. She juts out her lower lip. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Gabriella says, pushing him off her, "you are so negative!" He chuckles, grabbing her wrist when she tries to stand up and he pulls her across his knee when he adjust himself.

"Don't make me spank you Montez."

"You do that, and you'll be on the Naughty list Bolton."

"I thought I already was?"

"Touche. I can make your stay on the naughty list permanent." Troy narrows his eyes, but they glittering in amusement. She giggles and adjusts herself so she is straddling his lap and her fingers running her his hair. He wraps his hands around her; settling them on her hips.

"There's one problem...when she's unfrozen..." he looks at her, tilting his head to the left. "Like what?"

"She wants to tell everyone who I am Troy...she figured it out...and she was threatening- before I froze her- to tell EVERYONE. I can't let the happen."

Troy shakes his head, "then it won't."

Moaning. Hands groping each other through the clothes that are just...a barrier that prevents them going any farther in their...activities. Blane groans in her ear when she reaches down his trousers and strokes his length, she shudders when his hands grope her breasts and firmly squeeze. "Blane..."

"Are you...sorry?" He asks, his voice a harsh whisper. Maria throws her head back when he uses his hand to invade her bra and pinch her sensitive nipple. "Hmm..." she moans, he chuckles, kissing her lips and trailing them down her throat. She moans and wraps her legs around his waist- well, wraps them tighter than they were before.

"Are you sorry? For your lies? For...not being honest?" Maria moans again, her nails digging into his clothe back. "I'm...I'm...I'm sorry. Dee-deeply sor-sorry...oh Blane." This seduction, it's hell and heaven combined; both have come together and were trying to make her combust at Blane's expert touch.

"Are you sincere-" she looks at him with lust in her eyes, "Yes!" She says, throwing her lips on his and kissing him with a fierce passion; she drops her legs from his waist and pushes him to the desk that he was sitting at prior to this little...exchange. "Yes I'm sincerely sorry...I swear it! Now make love to me like we did on my wedding day to your brother." She grabs the lapels of his shirt and kisses him again with a passion. He rests his hands on her hips, bringing her to lay on to of him as she pushes him further down on to the desk.

It is a good hour before they pull away to catch their breath, Blane has his forehead on hers and he moves her hair from her eyes. "What will you tell my brother, if you are going to tell him?" She sighs, looking into his eyes, her breath is shaky.

"I-I...I'll tell him..when the time is right...I just...don't want to think about it now.." Blane looks at her, "we could tell him together..." he kisses her lips softly.

"I-I...I don't know...can we...not talk about-"

"Hey," he whispers, "we can do whatever you want to do." Maria smirks, bending down so that she is flattening her breasts against his chest. He smirks, holding her against him.

"I have a few thoughts..." Blane chuckles, kissing her lips softly. "So dirty minded...as ever." She giggles and kisses him again, this time not hesitating to remove the first button on his shirt. And then the next button, and the next after that...

"Yeah man," Troy says into the phone, biting his cheek, "Yeah...she just said 'call Ryan...everybody that I'll be in Paris...yeah'." Gabriella is pacing in front of him, knotting her fingers together. Troy sighs, "Well, when she calls me I'll tell her you want her to call...K, bye." He hangs up, tossing his phone off the edge of his bed. That...was the last call; the first were Chad and Taylor and then what Sharpay always calls 'The Sharpettes'. Oi, that girl has one big ego.

"It's done," he says, Gabriella stops pacing, looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yep, trust me, Brie...not many people like Sharpay-"

"She's at the top of the naughty list. You are just below her; number three." Troy rolls his eyes, "Gee, thanks for sharing that bit of information." Gabriella giggles, going to him and straddling his lap; her arms going around his neck.

"I'm serious..." she leans her head on his her shoulder, then she sighs, "I just want to know how she found about me in the first place..."

Blane spreads kisses over her bare shoulder, his fingers expertly tracing over skin and then tangling themselves in the fine hairs that nest between her thighs; at her sex. She moans, throwing her head back. He has yet to enter her, right now, he's causing the most brutal of torture...

"Blane...oh..please.." her body aches for him, her back arching as his fingers slide in and out of her; adding his middle finger and then his ring...oh my. "Please.."

He chuckles darkly, albeit sexually charged, but still...darkly. "I'm not through with this fun, Maria..." she wraps her legs around his waist; both of them naked, lying on the floor of this..office. The blinds are drawn closed- Blane has always loved his privacy, intimate setting or not. She rears her head back, her eyes closed in ecstasy and pure pleasure..."OH..." her hips buck against his hand. How can she ever say that he had raped her? What woman wouldn't crave his touch once more? Oh...

"Please, Blane...I...I..I.."

"What Maria?" Blane asks, pumping his fingers faster and faster. "What do you want?"

Closer and closer, the edge is so tantalizingly close...just with in her touch..."I want you-"

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"


	21. The Cool Down Period

**Chapter 20 The Cool Down Period**

Kelsi paces the floor of the workshop, Gabriella had poof'd them to the Pole- magic from her crystal that only works when it's directed toward two others that are not the person who wields the crystal. Her fingers are knotted together, eyes wide and wild, and her cinnamon hair flying wildly as she paces; Jason is sitting in a chair with his left arm draped over the back of it...he had learned from Chad at East High. "Kelsi...come on, calm down-"

"I am calm!" She yells, making the other elves look up from their work. There is exactly two weeks till Christmas. "The fact that our best friend- also Santa's daughter -is in Albuquerque, New Mexico while we're here-"

"She can handle herself." Jason says non-chalantly, shrugging as he stands up from the chair and stretches. Yeah, too much like Chad...

"Jason!" Kelsi yells, "we have to go back to her! Sharpay is a frozen sculpture- who may end up stuck that way!"

"I know that-"

"Great!" She says, grabbing his wrist and going to the door of the work shop, the raven haired elf dragging his size 3 feet across the wooden floor and yanking at her hand. "Kels, no, Gabriella told us to stay-"

"Since when do you listen to her? Since when do I listen to her? Hell, since when do WE listen to her? We're going."

Jason rolls his eyes, knowing resistance is futile and Kelsi is more stubborn than Rudolph when they have to make him wear that glowing nose- yes, Rudolph's nose isn't real; it's just a light that attaches itself to his real nose. Sighing a heaving sigh, he lets his cinnamon haired friend drags him across the workshop, out the door and into the reindeer stables; the sleigh is still busted, but Gabriella had poof'd it to the stable so no human's could accidentally come across it. "I'll take Dancer, you take Blitzen." Kelsi says, getting on her reindeer-

"No fugging way." Jason says, backing up. "I take Dancer-"

"Jase-"

"Blitzen hates me!"

Kelsi scoffs, "No...come on, she doesn't hate-"

"SHE HATES ME!" Jason yells, pointing at the reindeer that seems to be smirking at him. "See? She's smirking at me! She agrees with me!"

"Jase," Kelsi says, "she doesn't hate you-"

"She hates me!" Jason yells, going to Dancer and helping Kelsi down- albeit against her will, but still, helping her down. "You take Blitzen." Kelsi sighs, rolling her eyes; but to save further argument, she goes over to the temperamental reindeer and hops on her back.

"She's a sweetie."

"To you..." Jason grumbles, Kelsi rolls her eyes and holds tight to Blitzen's fur as she lightly kicks her sides; Jason does the same...and the two are off.

Blane swallows, his face pale ...Maria holds her dress to her body and her eyes wide as she stares at the furious look on the small elf's face. Poncho is a small elf with a bad temper; and a not so nice disposition toward Blane. They've always hated each other. "EXPLAIN!" Poncho yells, he glares at Maria. "MRS CLAUS WHY ARE NAKED!? AND WITH-"

"Will you shut the fuck up for a second, Motor Mouth?" Blane curses, grabbing his jeans and tugging them on his legs; forgetting his underwear; it's not the first time he's gone commando. "It's none of your business-"

"IT IS WHEN-"

"Poncho," Maria says, struggling to get off the desk while holding her dress to cover her body. Blane helps her and then places his hands on her shoulders. Protectively. She doesn't shy away from him, besides...she likes it. "Please...you mustn't tell Nick."

"Ma'am...I'm his head elf-"

"Please!" She begs, Blane rubs her arms soothingly. Poncho glares at him and tsk's.

"Why with the likes of him would you have an affair." Blane shoots daggers from his eyes at the fat elf, his lips twitching in a feral snarl. Maria sighs, placing her hands over his- while holding the dress to her form -"Because..." she says softly, lifting her head to stare in to the brown eyes that are so identical to her daughters. "It's always been him. I've always loved him."

"Do you know exactly what happened before Sharpay turned into a real life ice queen?" Troy asks, he and Gabriella are pacing the living room; his parents had taken his little sister to go Christmas shopping. Two weeks. That's all she had left before Sharpay is stuck like this for ever...forever. Gabriella shakes her head, "I don't know...I just- I was getting after Comet...he had somehow turned himself human...and-"

"Reindeer can do that?" Troy asks, halting his pacing, Gabriella sighs, muttering a 'yes'. They continue their pacing; five minutes pass.

"How did she find out who I was?"

"Wasn't there a clue? When she was threatening you...did she have anything in her hand?" Gabriella turns, looking at him with curious eyes. Then it hit her, the memory of it...Sharpay yelling that she'd expose her...

A pink cell phone in her hand. "She had a cellphone." Troy sighs, nodding, "that's probably it...she probably recorded you or something-"

"But it's frozen in her hand-"

"Then we pry it from her cold fingers.." the temptation to say 'cold dead fingers' is high, but Troy refrains. Gabriella sighs, shaking her head and sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Troy...it's two weeks till Christmas; I'm running out time..." she places her head in her hands and rocks back and forth; something she's done every time she's upset. Troy sits next to her, "Hey..." he wraps an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be fine-"

"No." Gabriella says, "unless I can turn her back...she'll be stuck this way; forced to be a statue...holding up a thanks giving turkey or a Christmas goose." Troy chuckles, in spite of the situation, Gabriella glares at him.

"Sorry...just, I'd actually like to see that..." she sighs, shaking her head; she'd like to see it too, granted, she won't lie about that...but, she has to be serious.

"Troy...I'm sorry, but I just-"

"What?"

she sighs, "I c...can't...Kelsi was right."

"About what?"

"Forming attachments. They make it hard to leave."

His eyes widen, "WHAT?!"


	22. It Can't Be

**Chapter 21 It Can't Be**

"What do you mean...'leave'? You're leaving?" Troy asks, his eyes still wide as dinner plates. Gabriella sighs, biting her inner cheek and standing up to pace the floor in front of him. Her hair is down and her sparkling cheeks glitter in the dim light coming from the lamp.

"Troy...you knew I'd be leaving-"

"But not this soon!" He nearly yells, getting to his feet and stopping her pacing by getting in front of her. "Gab, we...you can't leave. What about Sharpay? She's still frozen...you can't leave her like-"

"I won't. My uncle is finding something that could unfreeze her. Then I'm going to blink her memory away ...she won't remember me. Or Jason. Or Comet. Or Kelsi. " Troy shakes his head, his blue eyes narrowing now in frustration, she sighs and takes his hands from her shoulders- when he had grabbed her shoulders she didn't know. "It'll be like I never existed here-"

"No." Troy says curtly, "you can't leave. I won't let you-"

"Troy..I have to leave, I can't just stay here-"

"Are you going to blink my memory too?"

Silence. Troy nods, biting his lip, "You are. Aren't you ?"

"I have too." Her voice is soft and unsure, her eyes aren't even looking at him. Her fingers knotting together and her stomach making a twisted feeling inside her.

"No," Troy corrects her, "you don't have too...you just feel like you do-"

"People can't know about us, Troy!"

"Us?!"

"The Elves, Santa Claus...his daughter! No one is supposed to know! No one! Yes, I have to blink your memory! I'm sorry, but I have too!" Tears run down her cheeks, she shoves at him lightly, "I'm sorry that I lead you on, but I-I...I'm sorry okay! Just leave me alone!" He looks at her; seeing her shoulders slump forward and her head fall into her hands, he reaches out a hand but she pulls away. "Just go away, Troy." She says, her words broken between her tears. He sighs, nodding but not saying anything as he leaves the living room; going upstairs, he quietly closes his bedroom door.

"I can't let you leave Gabriella.." he whispers to himself, "I won't let you." he pulls his phone from his pocket, absently searching through his contacts before he lands on Ryan Evans. He sighs, "and I think that my friends should be in on the secret too..." he pushes the green button.

"Hello?" Answers a chipper - and questioningly gay? - Ryan, "Troy?"

"Hey, Ryan...er, about Sharpay-"

"You already told me that she's on a oh so grand shopping spree in Paris-"

"I lied." Troy interrupts, whatever Ryan was doing earlier, it stopped and Ryan begins sputtering into the phone. "I can show you what happened to her...she's here."

"WHAT?!"

"Bring Chad, Taylor...and...yeah that's it."

"Troy-"

"You want to see Sharpay or not? I have a lot to explain." Ryan sighs, Troy can picture him shaking his head and pulling at his right ear, "Okay, Bolton...if she's tied to a chair and dead, I'll kill you-"

"She's not that. It's...comical if you think about her title at school."

"Ice Queen?"

"Yeah. Now hurry." Troy hangs up his phone, jamming it in his pocket and begins pacing his room. Yeah, this better work; Gabriella isn't leaving. Troy will put up one hell of a fight to keep her with him. Here.

"Let me get this straight." Poncho asks, his four chins wobbling, "You want me to keep this secret because...you LOVE each other?" Maria nods vigorously, Blane has his hands on her shoulders; rubbing them softly. It's all her will power not to melt in to the front of him.

"Exactly." Blane says, "Poncho, I know we've never liked each other-"

"And we still don't, lazy punk." Blane narrows his eyes, Maria sighs, shaking her head and pulling out of Blane's hands. Putting her hands on Poncho's shoulders.

"Please keep this secret, Poncho, please." She begs, pleads.

"But Santa-"

"What my brother doesn't know won't hurt him-"

"And what is that, brother?" They didn't hear the door open. Neither of them. Maria stands ramrod straight and Blane glowers at his brother; Poncho looks scared as he debates whether to tell his boss what he saw his wife and brother doing...the wonton moans he heard...everything. But Blane- curse him to the south pole- beat him to it.

"Gabriella had called me for help...she had frozen her friend-"

"FROZEN!?" Santa yells, "Why didn't she call me?! Why on earth would she call you?!"

"Dear," Maria says, walking to him and staring into his eyes. "Blane is her fa-uncle...please, she can ask him for help if she wishes-"

"I'm her father, Maria." Not bloody likely, Blane thinks with disgust. It's true, Santa has hazel eyes and creamy, tan skin and brown hair, where Blane has dark hair; practically black, and dark brown eyes that seem black when he's really angered. And his skin, a dark cream that looks like peanut butter.

"Blane is family...please, don't make a big deal out of it."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE EXILED!" Angry, Blane steps forward, clenching his fists; unaware that the communications watch clicked on and contacted the very brunette teenager that they are yelling about.

"I missed 216 years of Gabriella's life, brother!" Blane yells, shoving him against the wall. "I'm not missing any more! Not ever! I'm here to stay!"

"Why do you care about my daughter's life?!" Santa yells, shoving him backwards, and glaring at him. "You're not her father!"

"WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW!" Blane yells, Maria rubs her temples; feeling her anger bottle up inside her, she tries hard to bite her lip.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU ASSHOLE!?"

"OOH SANTA SWEARS! Is that supposed to happen? I thought he was a 100 pound goody two shoes-"

"SHUT UP!" Maria yells, causing both men to look at her; tears are in her eyes and they run down her cheeks. Her hands balling into fists as they clench her dress, she shakes her head; tears fly. "Sh...just shut up." She marches through the two Montez men, walking out of the office and slamming the door. For awhile they just stand there, staring at the door where she ran out.

"It's your fault." Blane mutters, Santa sputters out a response and punches his brother in the gut.

"It is not-"

"You never cared for her.."

"Don't you dare tell me-"

"How did you feel when you first met her? When _I _was the one to bring her home..? How did you feel when me and her went out on a date? Tell me, I'm dying to know-"

"She's my wife-"

"And Gabriella is my daughter, and I'm not leaving, brother...not anytime soon. Not until I die."

"You're immortal, you can't die."

Blane shrugs and smirks, "Then I guess you are SOL huh?" with that he marches out of the office, following Maria's path; Santa - Nick - stays rooted to his spot, Blane's words echoing in his skull. _And Gabriella is my daughter, and I'm not leaving. Gabriella is my daughter. My daughter. _No. It's impossible, Maria...she didn't get pregnant with Gabriella...

When? When did she...Blane can't be her father. He's too much of a child himself. He can't be.

She's...Santa isn't her father? It...she shakes her head, grasping tight the communication watch that sits on her wrist. Her throat is tight with emotion, her and Troy have a fight..and then her uncle Blane calls her- must be on accident because he didn't answer when she said her 'Hello.' However, she heard enough of their spat. Her mother in tears, running from the room. Her ...is Santa her uncle then? Blane is her father? Oh! It's just so confusing!

Knock knock.

And now there's someone at the door. "Troy!" She yells, her voice is cold. Numb. She feels like she can't move. _Knock knock. _But there's always a lazy teenage boy in the house...who doesn't answer the damned door. "Troy! The door!" More knocks, Troy comes bounding the stairs and he opens the door and enters in Ryan Evans, Chad...and Taylor.

Why does Gabriella not have a good feeling about this? Swallowing her emotions on crack, she stands from the couch and walks to the group. "T-Troy...wh..what's going on?"

"He said that my sister is here." Ryan says, Chad and Taylor nod behind him. Her face pales and she looks at Troy.

Holy...fuck.


	23. Back To Albuquerque

**Chapter 22 Back To Albuquerque**

Her lips flop open, her mouth gapes, and she watches Troy lead Ryan, Chad and Taylor up the stairs...where Sharpay is a frozen statue. "Troy!" She yells, she can't let this happen! First they have a fight about her leaving- which is imminent, she has to leave! -then she gets accidentally called by her 'uncle' and learns that the man she's called 'father', 'daddy' and 'dad' is not even her father...her uncle is. And now...this! "Troy! You can't do this!" She runs up the stairs, her feet making a thump! Thump! Her heart matching her fast pace...and then everything stopped. The clocks stopped ticking, she didn't hear any footsteps from Troy and his friends, only her frantic breathing as a realization dawned on her.

She had frozen time. "Oh my...God." She says out loud, "I-I..I actually did it." She didn't feel her crystal glow, but she had frozen time. Feeling half panic, and half excitement course through her, she pressed the gold button on 'watch' and waited for some one to answer. Hopefully it was Blane- what does she call him now? Uncle? Father? Dad? She is not calling him 'daddy'...

"Gabriella.." It's Blane, her throat tightens, and her lips purse as she let's her words tumble off her lips. "uh...hey, I have...a question. Like now." His face scrunches in concern, turning his head to his left and muttering some comforting words. He must be with her mother. Next she saw him leave whatever room he's in and then he's in the bathroom.

"What is it?" He asks softly, she feels her stomach flutter and churn. Suddenly she feels sick. "Gabriella?"

"Uh...Sharpay...did you figure out to-"

"I did. I found something in one of your fath-" he stops there, and she's glad he did. She stares at him, and then looks away.

"You know that you called me earlier," Gabriella whispers, the fingers on her other hand messing with her shirt; suddenly the silence of the clocks being frozen is starting unnerve her.

"What?" He sounds...not shocked at all. Maybe he didn't call her by accident?

"You called me earlier...I heard the fight-"

"Gabriella-"

"Is it true?"

He sighs, "this is not something to talk about here and now. It's best in person..."

"What do I call you now?"

"Gab-" she shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose like Blane always does when he's frustrated, she looks at her wrist again. He's looking at her with concerned eyes and ...sadness? Pity? Does she want to know right this second?

"What is it you found out?" He sighs, and shakes his head.

"I have to be there...it's advanced magic."

"Well, I'm leaving two days before Christmas Eve-"

"That's good. Keep to that...now, how is everything there? Keeping everything under wraps?" She bites her lip, and looks around.

"Uh...I'm sorry to say that er, I froze time."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! I FROZE TIME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I AM HAVING A SMALL HARD TIME CONTROLLING MY MAGIC-"

"Didn't my brother teach you how to control it?"

"No...he's always busy. And...I've never asked." She bites her lip, looking around at everything that is frozen around her; it's beginning to creep her out with it's eeriness. "How do I undo it?" She whispers, Blane sighs, shaking his head and looking at her.

"I had the same problem controlling my magic, I'll be there shortly, just hold tight."  
She nods, clicking off her communication and looking up the stairs to see the backs of everyone that is frozen; closing her eyes she leans against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself, maybe it's best if she never came here...best if she didn't ever think to interfere with the naughty and nice list. She just wants to go home.

"Whoa!" Jason yells, grabbing tight to Dancer's fur and pulling hard. "Easy, boy...easy-aah!" Dancer swoops down and then back up, the raven haired elf looks over his shoulder and see's Kelsi holding on to Blitzen's fur gently and rubbing her sides. Show off. "Dancer...come on, we got go-ah! Slow down!" Dancer speeds up and then swoops down, his hooves barely touching the ground where there is a sign that says 'Welcome To Albuquerque', honestly; the reindeer are better drivers than Gabriella is.

"I think it's all the reindeer that don't like you," Kelsi says as Blitzen touches the ground with her hooves next to Dancer. Jason rolls his eyes, "well...am I wrong?" Jason glares at her and doesn't answer, the cinnamon haired elf clears her throat and lightly kicks Blitzen in the ribs. The reindeer walks forward.

"We should've brought Comet." Jason says, Kelsi scoffs, stopping the reindeer and looking over her shoulder.

"He needs to stay at the pole. That's why we didn't tell him about our trip...plus, he already turned himself human...what else can he do? The Pole is the safest place for him right now."

"But, he's-"

"A reindeer, Jase." Kelsi says, turning her head around to face forward, "now come on, we're here...we just need to find where Troy lives; since we didn't crash in his yard this time." Jason sighs, kicking Dancer in the ribs- but when he did it it was a little harder than Kelsi and thus the reindeer almost bucked him off. Had he not been holding tight to his fur, Jason would've kissed the pavement. "Coming?!" Kelsi calls over her shoulder, Jason takes a deep gulp of air and nods silently.

"Yeah..." he glares down at Dancer, "Come on Dancer...I thought you liked me. Come on, move it." Dancer shakes his head and huffs air out of his snout, pawing the ground with his hooves. "Dancer!" Jason yells, "come on!" He kicks the reindeers ribs again and this time he gets moving. At a dead run.

Shit.

\.

"And how do you plan on getting there?" Maria asks, crossing her arms over her chest as she had finished dabbing at her wet eyes. Blane sighs, rubbing her shoulders- he had walked back to her after his call to Gabriella. "Gabriella took the sleigh and it's still there-"

"Maria," Blane says, "how do you think I got here? I'm taking my sleigh." She smirks, raising an eyebrow. He laughs a bit and grabs her wrists, "what?"

"You mean the 67 chevy impala you made into a sleigh?" He grins hugely and kisses her on the lips; breathing in her soft scent and moving his hands to run through her hair; that she had failed to put up after their sex...moment. She never fails to make him want more of her.

"You still remember the impala?" Maria giggles into his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I remember helping you build it-"

"You mean you supervised while I built it."

"Exactly." Blane chuckles, kissing her lips again and trailing his hands down her neck, to her shoulders...to her arms...to her hands...her hips...then up her stomach to cup her full breasts in his hands. Maria moans and buries her face into the crook of his neck, kissing the skin there...his turn to moan. "Mm...you...you better go...or I may not let you leave."

He kisses her neck, nipping and sucking and licking and biting at the flesh there, breathing her scent. "Mm..who says I want to leave willingly?" she giggles, taking her hands and grasping his firmly yet gentle; bringing his finger tips to her lips so she can kiss each one.

"You have to help Gabriella?"

"mmm..but I will return. Like I told my brother, I'm not leaving again...I'm here to stay." Maria smiles, rubbing her nose against his and her fingers through his hair; which is always stylishly messy and neat at the same time. He whispers against her skin, "I love you."

"I love you...I just am deeply sorry for everything-"

"No chick flick moments." Maria giggles, kissing his lips chastely before pulling away. "Same Blane...go now, you're daugh-daughter." Blane smiles at her; his eyes glimmering and her eyes shining.

"I'll return. I promise."

"I know you will, now go." Smiling, he turns on his heel and leaves the room, walking through the workshop and going to the back of the snowy yard; where is impala turned sleigh is waiting. Oh wonderful memories in that vehicle. Especially the night of prom between him and Maria. Hmm..

Lovely memories.


	24. Shit Hell Is Breaking Loose

**Chapter 23 Shit Hell Is Breaking Loose**

"How long?" He asks, stalking closer to her and gluing her to the floor with his glare. "How long have you been having this...affair with my brother?" She swallows, fiddling with her fingers and looking down at the floor. "Answer me!" she snaps her eyes to his immediately.

"Nick-"

"Do NOT call me that!" Santa yells, his face red as he rips off the white beard and wig- not even that old, and yet to fit the old myths and stories about "Santa Claus" he has to wear those stupid things. Well, at least until he becomes that old; which could take at least a few more hundred years. A hundred more year she imagined spending with his wife and...daughter; who apparently isn't his to start with, and his wife? Never loved him.

At least not in the way that he loved her. "How long has the affair been going on?" He traps her between the wall and himself, his eyes scorching hers. "Tell me!"

"No," she whispers, shaking her head. "Not when you're in this state-"

"fuck my state!" He yells grabbing the front of her dress and pinning her with his lethal stare. "Tell me! How long!?"

"I won't tell you!" Maria sobs, shaking her head wildly. "Not when you might hurt him-"

"He stole my wife and daughter from me-"

"We were never yours!" Maria shouts among her cries, before she can even register what she had just said, the floor came up to greet her. She catches herself with her hands and looks up at Nick with wide, frightened eyes. "Nick-"

"I will put my brother out of the picture..." he says in a deadly voice, as he backs toward the door. "Mark my words, wench, he will be out of the picture." With those as his final words, he turns on his heel and slams the door on his way out. Maria lays her head on her hands, curling herself in a ball and letting out sobs.

She hopes to God himself that Blane is in Albuquerque, that he's found Gabriella. That he's helped her.

She hopes that something by God's grace will keep them there where they'll be safe...

Albuquerque, New Mexico...a charming town. Except for the smog and the point when he landed the impala on the street and started driving, well...traffic is a real bitch. It's better flying, no traffic, and the only drawback is when he runs into a helicopter or an airplane. Good thing is that he only ran into those only seldom and when he did he knows how to pull back, turn down 'The Good Ol' Boys' playing on the radio, and driving slowly behind the clouds. Now he's on the road, tapping the steering wheel to Hillybilly Bone by Blake Shelton as he turns on the correct street. GPS rocks.

"We all got a hillbilly bone down deep inside, don't matter where your from you just can't hide it when the band starts-" _beep beep-beep beep... _he sighs, reaching over to open his watch; Gabriella's frightened eyes pop onto that small screen.

"Where are you?" Her voice is laced with concern, through his aviators he shades his eyes with that same concern.

"I'm on Almer street."

"That's near Troy's house- look...uncle- I mean-"

"Gabriella..it's hard to grasp, I realize that, but right now...you need to focus on what's happening now." She takes s a breath, shaking her head and biting her lip.

"Okay, I am...I just-...I can't let anyone know my secret."

"I realize that." Blane says, slowing the impala when he comes to the correct house. "I'm here, is time still frozen in there?"

"Uh...yeah, it-it is." Blane nods, hopping out of the car and walking to the front door; trying the handle, it's open. When he opens it, he stops; looking at his watch communicator.

"You hesitated. What's wrong?" She sighs, biting her lip and looking everywhere by at the screen.

"Kelsi and Jase...they're here-"

"WHAT?!"

"Sh!"

Running a hand through his hair, he walks toward the stairs, his ears remaining alert and piqued. "What do you mean they're here? When?"

"They wanted to help...they're helping keep time frozen..." Gabriella looks at him finally, "please don't be mad."

Crap. That face. He smiles sadly at his thoughts, she looks just like her. Except her eyes, her eyes are his. "I'm not mad. Just...I'm on my way up, which room are you in?"

"The room at the end of the hall." Blane nods, cutting off the communication and walking to the door where Gabriella said she was. His fingers curl around the handle and he turns it, pushing the door opens. He see's the frozen blondie, and a bunch of other people who are not moving but only cause time is currently stilled.

"Gabriella," the young girls turns, running to his arms and embracing him firmly. He hugs her back. "It's okay.." he looks up to see the two elves that weren't supposed to be there, but he's grateful they are.

"Jason. Kelsi." Blane says, pulling out of Gabriella's grasp, "I want you all to move everyone out of here. Leave Sharpay here." the two elves nod, and go about their task. Starting with Ryan; since he's the easiest to move, it won't be long till time is completely unfrozen. He looks at Gabriella, "come on, we have to get her unfrozen."

Nodding, Gabriella hugs her arms around herself. "I need to learn control." Blane smiles, setting to work.

"I can help with that..." he looks at the frozen Sharpay, he shakes his head and looks at the book that he brought with him- North Pole magic, he can shrink things.

"Is it easy?" He looks up at Gabriella, her lips are pursed as if in thought. "To unfreeze her I mean."

"It is." He digs into his shirt and pulls out his dogtags, where his crystal hangs and he holds it in front of Sharpay's frozen figure. Taking a breath, he closes his eyes. "You just have to picture how she was before you froze her.."

Gabriella nods, looking down at her hands, "I'm...I should go..check on Troy and everyone." Blane nods, eyes stilled closed. She leaves.

The sound of bells tingling, and then a whooshing sound, before Gabriella can open the door, there's a flash of blinding light and then-

"-YOU FREAK!" she whips around and see's Sharpay unfrozen, shivering and her words falling flat out of her mouth; eyes looking around wildly. "How did I get here? What happened? Oh!" She turns and glares at Gabriella, "It's your fault! I know it! Oh! I am so going to tell-"

"Now wait a minute!" Blane calls, grabbing Sharpay by her shoulders, and holding her in place. "No one is telling anybody anything!"

"Let go of me!" Sharpay yells, wrenching herself free of him and turning around to face him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm-"

"My father." Gabriella says, causing both of them to look at her, she walks around the blond to stand by him. "and...I'll explain everything...just don't tell anyone." Sharpay looks at her, then at Blane and then...

Everything happens in slow motion when the door slams open, hitting the wall behind it, and Troy followed by Chad, Taylor and Ryan runs in- tailed by Jason and Kelsi.

Then everything turns ...still. Time isn't frozen, they just...stopped.

"He's in Albuquerque, sir." Nick paces the floor, having ditched the baggy and gaudy as hell red suit. He's wearing camo pants with a black tight shirt that shows that he's anything but fat. Oh, the pleasures of having a job where you have to wear a fat suit to keep the pretense of a fat, jolly old elf.

Nick Montez, elf? Yes. Fat? Not by a long shot. Jolly? Not at this present moment.

"Good." Nick says, "I'm going there. My brother is going to stay away from my family-"

"Sir-"

"What is it, Memphis?" the little elf shrinks back at his sharp tone, looking away.

"How-how are you getting there?" Nick smirks, picking Memphis up by the shoulders and staring into his eyes.

"I thought I'd take the train..." Memphis' eyes widen, lips quivering.

"Bu-b-b-b-b-but...the express sir? That's only for Christmas Eve! And children!"

"I'm making an exception!" Nick yells, "now, keep an eye on the bitch. She's locked in the room. Don't let her out, got it?"

No response. "Well?!"

"Y-yes...sir." Memphis squeaks, watching as Nick strolls out- like a man on a mission -of the 'control center' and to where the express is held. He will get Blane out of his life. Away from his family.

Permanently.


End file.
